That Other Potter
by JBurt120
Summary: Hailey Potter is a regular teenage girl. Who survived The Crusaitus Curse for 2 hours as an infant. Her brother survived the Killing Curse. Now, the Tri-Wizard Tournament is coming up at her brother's school. This could be one different year.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Hailey,

I have regarded your request to transfer schools from Bauxbatons to Hogwarts, also if I do say so myself you presented a wonderful argument. Madame Maxine and I have talked hourly on this subject and have agreed that we will have the final decision when yourself and your former students come to the castle. But, your see we come into a slight problem. Since your current school starts a year ahead of Hogwarts you will have already learned what you would be learning this year at Hogwarts. We will discuss the problem more at Hogwarts.

Best wishes,

Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore

Hailey read and re-read the letter several times. She knew the Tri-Wizard cup was coming this year, and she alone was one of the few that knew what was coming. Harry had tried several times at the Quidditch World Cup to weasel it out of her, but she refused. Being the only Orphan at a Daycare/Orphanage center toughened her up a bit.

Harry Potter was her famous twin brother of course. Neither, of them looking anything alike. Harry had untamable jet black hair and illuminating green eyes like their mom's. He also wore a lightning shaped scar on the side of his forehead, a mark where he had been struck with the Killing Curse and his killer Voldemort being unsuccessful. Hailey on the other hand, had untamable fiery red hair and hazel eyes like her dad's. She had a scar too on her head from a different curse.

When Voldemort saw two instead of one Potter's sitting in the crib he thought he could have a little fun. Shooting the Crusiatius Curse upon Hailey and leaving her there to suffer till he got done with her brother but the curse rebounded and he is no more. Yet Hailey was left there, the curse still going full force till Dumbledore stopped it. Hailey had gotten a scar from rolling into the bars of the crib with such force from pain. It started at the tip of her forehead and went straight down to the right-side of her jaw. She was often made fun of at the Orphanage for the scar but she simply shook it off.

After looking at the letter again, Hailey immediately wrote to Harry.

Harry,

Sorry my response was taking so long. I was waiting on Dumbledore's. He said he would discuss it later. But, It didn't say no so who knows! I haven't heard from Sirius and more since last year. But, I can't talk to him since I just have Haney (My Pug). I hope if Dumbledore says I can come to Hogwarts he will let me keep him. Tell Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione I said hi. I can't wait till term so I can get away from here.

Hailey

After finishing the letter she grabbed an envelope and walked down stairs to look for stamps. "Abby!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Well, well, well, look who it is May," said one of the Daycare kids, April. "Well, I thought you would be gone to your special school by now! Freak," May spat. Hailey gritted her teeth, "Have either of you seen Abby?" she asked, resisting every urge to pull out her wand and stun them. "Maybe we have," one started. "Maybe we haven't," the other finished. Hailey rolled her eyes and started walking. "Have to depend on that filthy house-keeper for everything doesn't you!" "At least, if I did have parents, by the time I was 15 I wouldn't still have to go to a Daycare for six year olds," with that Hailey raced out of the den and into the kitchen.

Abby was an eighteen year old who had grown up here and gotten a job because, nowhere else would take her. "Abby?" Hailey said softly, "Yes, Hales?" she replied. "Do you have a stamp I can use to send this letter to Harry?" Abby was a squib so she was the only one that actually knew Hailey. "Over in the den dear, by the telly." Hailey nodded and stalked back out of the room going as slow as possible. When she walked back in the girls were gone. She took a stamp and addressed it to the Burrow. Then, she walked slowly outside taking it one step at a time. Looking into the mailbox before putting her's in she saw things addressed to Headmaster Whippleton. Quickly she put grabbed them, spinned on her heel and went back inside.

"Abby!" Hailey yelled. When she stepped into the kitchen she not only saw Abby but, the whole Daycare and the Headmaster. "Ah! Nice, of you to join us Miss. Potter." He practically spat her last name out. "What? Did I do something?" she said back still clutching the mail in hand. He narrowed his eyes, "is that MY mail?" "Uh…" she looked down, it clearly had Preston Whippleton written on the front envelope. "Yes, I was just getting the mail." Quickly she handed the mail to him not meeting eyes. "Is that all, not just snooping through other people's private matters!" With one swift movement Whippleton whacked her with the mail she had taken, receiving a paper cut on the left side of her cheek. Glaring up at the headmaster she spoke as if she could shoot daggers with words, "if you're done abusing your pupils Headmaster Whippleton, I need to go finish something for school." Whippleton reaction was just as Hailey expected surprised and beaten. This was definitely a win in her book.

The next week Abby was helping her pack for Bauxbatons and making sure she had everything in order. "So, do you think you will be going to Hogwarts for the tournament?" Abby wasn't being quiet because everyone else had started school that same day, the house was quiet and undisturbed, much too Abby's liking. "No, I can't only seventeen year olds can enter and even if I was that old I wouldn't want to anyway, everyone is finally starting to let go of the whole staring an pointing stage and that would just add to the drama." Hailey sucked in air then looked down at her trunk. "But, you will surely go won't you?" Abby was sorting through old pictures now, usually Hailey was unprepared because, when they try to pack they end up finding things and making a mess.

"I don't know… I would like to, so I can see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Who knows?" Hailey closed her trunk and sighed. She had been really lonely this summer only getting to go to the World Cup, and then coming straight back here, on Dumbledore's orders. Hailey had never come close to Harry's fame and she was glad. Someone was always hounding him it seemed like, or asking him something, or saying "That's Harry Potter!" Hailey had gotten a few of those at Bauxbatons but, it died down after her first year. Like she said, who knew what was coming this year, because she sure didn't!

The next few days Hailey spent in her room reading different Muggle magazines and books. Then and owl appeared out of nowhere. "Hedwig! Be quiet or Pimpleton will have our heads on a platter!" Hailey gave Hedwig a piece of a cookie she was eating and grabbed the note attached to the side.

Hailey,

Harry had already sent me a letter telling me about the world cup so I just used Hedwig. I'm sorry to hear you weren't able to stay with Molly and the others. I know how much you despise the horrid place. Dumbledore thought it would have been better if you stayed there than with Harry at the Dursleys. I offered to take you in myself, but seeing as I don't have an actual home yet, I think that can wait. I know that you already know about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Harry said you don't want anything to do with it. I was honestly quite surprised at the note he sent me. Of course, when it comes to fame you seem to take after Lily, being quieter I think. We will see each other soon I hope.

Snuffles

P.S Sorry this is so sloppy, I'm writing on a rock

Honestly she thought it was going to be from Harry or someone. She closed up the letter deciding to write back when they were on the carriage to Beauxbatons. Abby appeared the next minute asking her usual check-up questions.

"Got your uniform?"

"Yes."

"Have you got all of your books for Hogwarts?"

"First, I still am going to Beauxbatons. Second, yes."

Then Abigail did something she never has done before. She hugged her, like a big bear hug. "You're parents used to look after my older brother. I remember passing the house when I would wonder off as kid, away from here." Hailey had no idea why Abby was telling her this, so she just nodded. Unlike Harry, Hailey didn't like hearing about her parents. It made her feel like everyone was trying to urge her to be more like them, when she wanted to be her own self.

The carriage ride wasn't much better either. While she was walking from each compartment to compartment trying to find her friend Gabrielle Delacore, people kept looking and pointing at her like she was a dopey little 10th year. At Beauxbatons you start when you are ten and end when you are eighteen. There's another reason she wanted to transfer to Hogwarts. She would only have to stay till she was seventeen.

Finally she saw Gabrielle sitting with her perfect sister Fleur. Luckily Gabrielle noticed her and tried to get up till her sister saw who she was getting up to leave for. They chatted amongst them self with lots of hand gestures till Gabrielle stepped out of the compartment. "Would you like to join us Hales?" Hailey felt her eyes get huge and tried as hard as possible to narrow them into a squint. "Look I know you hate my sister and believe me she hates you too." Hailey smiled, not because of the joke but because Gabrielle was the only one in the whole school that could speak English fluently.

"Don't worry she won't go as bad on you if I'm in there." Hailey could see the plead in her eyes for some real company. Reluctantly she walked into the compartment sitting by the window with Gabby. "So 'Ailey 'ow vas your holidays?" Fleur asked. Hailey knew that the only sport Beauxbatons had was a dueling club and Quidditch was frowned upon here she decided to bring it up. "I was nice Fleur; I went to the Quidditch World Cup with my brother, the Weasley's, and Hermione Granger. It was nice until we saw the Voldemort's mark up in the sky. All in all it was lovely," Hailey tried to sound as nice as possible during as of this, "How was yours?" She didn't get a response except for a snicker from Gabby and a few gasps from others in the carriage. She smiled at Fleur who looked shocked beyond belief. This was going to be a fun year.

Author's note: I don't own anything except for Hailey... Sorry! The only reason I put this in the fourth year is because, I couldn't figure anything out for the first, second, or third years! Ok So hope to have the next chapter up in the next few days alrighty! Leave comments so I can change stuff :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

As the carriages pulled into the castle Hailey could hear the gasps and murmurs from all of the 10th years. The castle was well glamorous Hailey thought. The exterior was completely white and it never got wet at all, every room had a window that way light could come in naturally. Everyone had changed into the light blue silk robes that were required.

As Hailey was walking toward the castle, Fleur, with about five of her worshipers walked up to her. "Yes, Fleur?" Hailey put on the most bored face she could manage with the same kind of tone in her voice. "Madame Maxine vould 'ike to see vou." Hailey nodded then started walking toward her chambers. What could Hailey have done since she put her foot in the carriage? Nothing she thought automatically. She walked the winding stair case toward the Headmaster's office.

As she arrived she was hesitant to knock at first. She took one deep breath and knocked ever so faintly. "Come in." Hailey pushed open the door and found three people sitting in the room. One was Madame Maxine of course wearing her purple long dress with black lace going all around it. The second Albus Dumbledore. His long gray hair was stringy and his beard was gathered in a small band with little beads on it. His midnight blue robes were long a flow. The last one she was even more surprised to see it was Igor Karkaroff. He was wearing a burly coat and his beard was much shorter than Dumbledore's.

"Hello Hailey," Dumbledore said this as if they were best friends. "Professor," she said back. "Hailey were you planning on going to the Tri-Wizard tournament?" He said this so calm Hailey thought it was a joke. "No, I just knew it was happening this year." She said matter-o-flatly. "Then it's settled she isn't going. If that is all I do need to get back to my school." "Can I still take her Dumbly-Dorr?" Madame Maxine asked. "Of course, that would put you at thirteen students I believe?" She nodded. "Very well. Good day to you all, Hailey when you arrive at Hogwarts please come straight to my office," he leaned a little closer toward her "Coach roach Crunchiest." Then he left.

Igor Karkaroff got too and grunted at Madame Maxine as she left, leaving Hailey with as much as a glare. "Madame Maxine, what was all that about?" Madame Maxine took a big breath as if she was going to swim under water for an hour. "Hailey you know 'ow ve don't have many students, right?" Hailey thought about that or a moment. It was rather empty this year; she noticed on the carriage ride that they had fewer carriages to hold people. Hailey nodded, "You see, 'Ailey, people 'ave started dropping out of school here and going to 'Ogwarts." That seems reasonable Hailey thought. She isn't even French herself. "Okay, why does that concern me?" She asked, "'Ailey vow are famous." Hailey couldn't control herself, "I am not famous. That died down like in my tenth year."

"Hailey," Madame Maxine was talking slow concentrating hard on her English, " You survived You Know Who's wrath, if you got with us to the tournament, people will see you and think Hailey Potter is there, I want to go there." Hailey thought then it all became clear until she thought about another problem, "Harry Potter is at Hogwarts," she said quietly. Madame Maxine looked at her. "It doesn't matter!" she snapped. "Go down to the Dinning Pavilion!"Hailey nodded then stood up and left as quickly as she could.

When Hailey got back down to the Pavilion she immediately went and joined Gabby at the 14th year table. The food was amazing as usual and everyone ate at least two helpings each, except for Hailey. She never did have a huge appetite, ever. At the orphanage all of the daycare kids would eat first then Abby and her would share the left over's. "You aren't eating anything, again." Gabby's voice had intercepted her thoughts. "Not hungry," she replied while she sat down her fork. "Do you always have to be so stubborn?" Gabby asked with a slight smile. "Sometime," Gabby rolled her eyes and looked up at the head. The head was the table that every single employee sat, and of course in the middle was Madame Maxine. Her plate was filled to the brim with every kind of food you could imagine. Then she stood up, making the whole head rumble. This set of the entire tenth and eleventh years laugh. The rest of pupils knew better than to laugh.

"Welcome to another year at Beauxbatons Academy of Witchcraft. To all tenth years may not enter the Dueling club until their third year unless offered by our Defense against the Dark Arts teach Madame Jasper. Also a very important event is taking place this year it is called the Tri-Wizard Tournament," she had to pause there to let all of the murmurs and gasps let out, " as I was saying, it will be happening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The rules have changed though. Only seventeen year olds will be able to compete," at that moment a mad burst of yelling broke out across the Pavilion, Hailey was the only one who sat staring at her Headmaster.

"Now, I will take thirteen students. Seven of them will be 18th years and then I will hand choose one 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th year myself. These selected students will be taken out of their classes here and put into a special class to train them for the tournament. The kids younger than eighteen will also in case they change the rules. This week I shall be looking for such people then the next we are off to Hogwarts. Dismissed." With a wave of her hand everyone got up and left. As they were walking through the halls Gabby ran up to her. "You are going!" She yelled. Everyone stopped to look at her. Hailey smiled then grabbed Gabby by the arm and led her into the girl's bathroom. "I'm going where?"

"To the Tri-Wizard Tournament silly! I stayed back to talk to Fleur and Madame Maxine had already made up her mind on who was going she just wanted to see everyone in action!" She was jumping with joy now.

"Who else is going?" Hailey didn't deny it but she was intrigued.

She started naming off people who were going or so she thought.

"In the 13th year the person going is me! Fleur got Madame Maxine to let me go. In the 14th year you are going. Then in the 15th year Caddice Mendel is going, she's really rude though. Then in the 16th year Dorothee' Calloway," Hailey didn't know her, "The girl with the buck teeth," Hailey nodded, "Then in 17th is Edith Zoë. Then the 18th years are Fleur, Gwenalle, Della, Juliette, Lottie, Madeline, and Grace." She sucked in air. "I am sure the only reason I'm going is so Fleur can keep an eye on me. I can't wait till we are at Hogwarts then she won't be able to keep an eye on me!" Hailey nodded. "So, ready to get back?" This time Gabby nodded.

When she awoke the next morning she put on her uniform and walked down the stairs to breakfast. When she got her schedule she saw she had Potions first. "No!" "What?" Gabby asked. "I have Potions first, seeing second, then Planting! My three worst subjects in my first day." She looked down at her fourth period Defense Against the Dark Arts double. The bell rang out everyone walked away leaving Hailey heading for the darkest room in the whole castle. It was in the North tower with one window that has black shades on them.

"Your late Potter!" said the worst teacher ever. Madame Snider was very rude to everyone. "Sorry." Hailey mumbled taking her seat in the back of the class. "Now that everyone has arrived we will be learning how to brew the Draught of the Living Death, can anyone explain what exactly it does?" Hailey pondered for a moment, she was told never to drink it because it would make you sleep forever or die. She raised her hand. "No one has an answer!" The sentence echoed through the room. She wasn't going to take it this year. Constantly being ignored. "It's a sleeping potion that can keep you knocked out forever." Hailey stared straight at the back of her head; she wasn't going to lose this year. "Very good Clarence" Hailey's eyes widened, this wasn't fair, of course her life never was nor had it ever been. "She didn't say anything. You know it." Hailey was trying hard to keep her voice sturdy and clear and it wasn't working. "Sit down Potter, you little brat!" Hailey was just getting started.

"POTTER," okay Hailey jumped when she screamed, "I SAID SIT DOWN!" Hailey's legs didn't even bend, in fact she stood taller looking at the short and rounded woman straight in the eyes, and it reminded her of a chip. "Up here now Potter. Move" Hailey didn't dare look at anyone else in the classroom as she stride up to the teacher. "In my office now." She walked into the small compartment off from the classroom. She sat there until the bell rang then she heard shuffling and absolute silence.

Then the Professor walked in looking absolutely furious. Hailey felt a small smile trying to form on her face she quickly thought of something sad happening and dropped her smile. "Your just asking for attention aren't you Potter," Hailey answered without a second thought, "I never ask for attention, I just stand up for myself when needed." The professor was scribbling on two pieces of paper. "Get out," she snarled.

Hailey left the first note was an excuse for being late for her next class which only had 5 minutes left so she decided to skip the rest of it and start heading down to the greenhouses. That class was absolutely terrible. Her mandrake bit her wrist and blood started flowing immediately. Refusing to go to the Infirmary the teacher sent her toward lunch five minutes early.

When she got there she went over to the side grabbing a napkin from the table as she passed so the blood might eventually stop. As kids starting coming in she decided that she wasn't hungry anymore and left to go down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. She knocked on the door to see if anyone was in there. No one was so she went in greeted by black hooded thing in a cloak and coldness. It started coming closer as the air around her got harder to breathe and all the happiness that was left in her was slowly being sucked away. Hailey was desperate for a idea to stop it, Harry would know what to do he had dealt with dementors before. Expecto Patronum! Happy thoughts, meeting Dad, she smiled with the dementor growing as much as two feet away. "Expecto Patronum!" nothing. Think fast, one foot away. Having a family. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Suddenly a white barrier protected her from the blacked cloaked object. Stay concentrated a cold high pitched voice told her. Then an Owl erupted from her wand sending the dementor flying through the window.

"Potter," the quiet voice was distinctive, it was Professor Holland. He was a tall man with a black shaved till it was barely noticeable. "Pro-Professor, I-I don't know, I just" He held up his hand. "Potter go to Madame Maxine's quarters now. Tell her I will be up in a moment," Hailey started out the door, "Also, that was quite a patronus you just casted," Hailey looked back at him, his blue eyes twinkling. "Thank you Professor."

Hailey fled up the stairs to Madame Maxine's quarters. She knocked on the door waiting for a come in or enter from a woman. Instead she heard someone that sounded a lot like Gabby saying come in. When she walked in everyone that gabby had named in the bathroom the previous day was sitting there. Hailey didn't let anyone else speak before her, "Madame Maxine, Dementors in the Defense against the Dark Arts room!" No one had any objections as they all sat glued to their seats in horror.

Author's notes: Thanks for viewing like last time I am hoping to update within a few days... :) I don't anything


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: Metions of child abuse and neglect... don't read if you don't like... _

**Chapter 3:**

When there was complete silence for almost one minute, Madame Maxine spoke, "I'm sorry." The look on her face was pure disbelief. Hailey started recalling every detail since she decided to skip lunch. She didn't include that though, Gabby had gotten so worked up on her not eating once she had told Professor Holland before, then of course every meal after that she would eat till she was sick which was barely one helping. After about a month he seemed to think the problem was fixed, that's when Hailey stopped eating like a pig. After she finished Holland came running up the stairs into her office, in between sucking breaths he would recount what had happened. Hailey had sat there motionless for about twenty minutes while everyone else was talking nonstop.

"I vant all of you to return to your dormitories at once. Tell the entire Beta's to round up the rest of their year. No one take a detour!" Hailey started to get up until she was called back by Maxine.

"Potter go to the Welling Center, Professor Holland if you would please accompany her down, then go send an owl to Dumbly- Dorr."

"Of course Madame,"

Hailey headed down to the Welling Center with Holland in complete silence until he asked her question she didn't have an answer for. "How did you cast that Patronus, a copreal one at that?"

"I don't know sir. My brother learned how to do it last year and told me about it at the World Cup. He just said he thought of something happy then said Expecto Patronum. I never thought I could pull it off, Harry was always better than me at well everything." She stopped there; she was telling her insecurities to a teacher, was she really that vulnerable to let her guard down. If he was going to do that to her she was going to do that to him. "Why…..Sir?"

"You don't have to call me Sir, Potter. I never did as a kid. Also I was just wondering. As you may have noticed, here at Beauxbatons we don't dwell on Defense against the dark arts that much, At all really. Do you know who your brother learned it from?"

Yes, Hailey knew immediately who Lupin, Remus Lupin, they same guy who shared her middle name. "No."

They came upon the Welling Center and Holland led her to a vacant bed to lie down on while he went and talked to the nurse. She was sup post lie down, Hailey didn't even move a muscle while they were talking which seemed like an eternity to her. The nurse finally came out followed by Holland. "Child, you need to lie down." The care taker tried to guide her onto the bed only making her flinch as she reached out her hand. "I am not tired." "Hailey," Holland spoke up, "just for today for the rest of the day, your will good as new by tomorrow." Hailey was quiet for a moment, and then found an argument, "can't I just go lie down in my dorm?" Holland stepped closer to her and she backed away now almost a foot from her original spot. "Miss. Potter lay down!" The nurse was quiet but, stern, like that had ever stopped Hailey.

"No."

"Is there a problem, Holland?"

Hailey knew that voice, it was Snider. "Is Potter giving you trouble?" Hailey had to grip her wrist so tightly to restrain herself from smacking him upside her head. "She was just resting for a while weren't you, just getting ready to lie down." He looked at her with his mouth twitching, as if he was trying to restrain from a smile. Hailey knew she had to lay down, either that or face the wrath of Snider. Hailey nodded gloomily and lied down still clutching her wrist. "You two may finish your conversation other places yes?" The nurse looked rather annoyed. Snider tilted up her head and walked out. "Get some rest Hailey," Holland whispered while the nurse was examining her wrist from the mandrake bite. "Why didn't you come to me? This is a serious bite!" Hailey wouldn't meet her eyes still watching her professor walk though the double doors. The nurse walked back into her office and it seemed she was searching for something "I'm Madame Beatrice by the way," she said on her way back with a bottle filled with blue liquid. "Drink it." Hailey was resistant at first but finally after about ten seconds of debating she grabbed the liquid from her hands and drank it instantly falling back onto her pillows.

"_Wormtail get the door!" The voice was cold and high pitched, sounding as if it was latching on for life. A man with beady eyes opened a door and in walked a man with a black beard shaved to the point of almost extinction. "Ahh," the voice spoke again, "Is she on your side?" The man bowed then got on one knew and spoke in a quiet voice, "Yes, My Lord she trusts me, shall I move on the other one now?" There was stillness for a minute then the high pitched voice spoke again, "Yes fill in for the Auror as we planned, don't make a move suddenly gain it, and the other was easy." The man nodded then looked hesitant for a second then proceeded again, "Why must we use both my Lord? Shouldn't the boy's be enough?" "If I want both dead then I want both blood," he hissed. After a moment of composure he looks at a giant snake on the floor. "Dinner will be served soon Nagini." _

Hailey awoke with a start of panic, she felt someone wrapping a blanket on her as she was waking. "Oh, child, lay back down your sweating, you might have the flu or something." Hailey refocused her eyes and saw Madame Beatrice looking at her with worried eyes. She felt sick; her head was pounding and she was absolutely positive of what she just saw. Harry! She had to warn him or Dumbledore or someone! Again she tried to raise herself up from the bed mumbling something about going to tell Harry when the large double doors at the end of the hall opened and in came Holland looking worn and unsettled. Holland! He was the man, or was he? "Hailey I heard you came down with the flu are you alright." His face looked concerned but Hailey looked into his eyes and saw a layer of hatred aiming at her. "I'm fine sir," she looked up at Madame Beatrice who was looking down at her apprehensively, "It was just a bad dream, I'll be fine." Before Madame Beatrice could speak again Holland did. "What was it about Hailey?"

Instantly Hailey knew it was him so it was time to lie. "My parents being killed by Voldemort." Madame Beatrice gasped in horror and Holland simply looked at her a slight a taken back but not letting anything besides a gush of air escapes his lips. He nodded and left. Madame Beatrice was very happy about letting her go but, she insisted on letting her have the rest of the day off and using a dreamless potion once for the next two weeks then she pulled her aside. "Potter I saw the marks." She looked down, it were the marks where she had been hit by the headmaster or the other kids at the daycare, she grabbed her hands and then said , " You also need to be eating more, your twenty pounds under usual weight for a fourteen year old," Hailey still wasn't meeting her eyes. Sighing she thanked her for the potions and tried to leave but was still gripped by Madame Beatrice's hands. "Follow me." They started walking down toward Madame Maxine's area. Hailey stopped dead in her tracks; she wasn't going to complain about a few little scars on her body. "Potter, are you alright? Come on let's go talk to Madame Maxine." Hailey looked straight into her eyes as she spoke, "I am not going to bother her with this. It's stupid so what if I go pushed around? Lots of other kids want it, why don't you go help them?" As soon as she let that out, she dropped the bottle of potion and took her opportunity to run, and so she did.

Back in her room she was breathing easier again. Why didn't she cover them up? Was she really that stupid? She only had about five marks on her, six including Voldemort's reminder that he left. She looked up at the clock at the head of the room. It was around ten o'clock, in other words she would be in Potions by now and she didn't even have a note, but, Madame Beatrice did say she could take the rest of the day off. So she walked over to her bed, grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and begins to write to Harry about her dream. This was the first one she had ever had, but, according to Harry almost always when he went to bed, he would be in a nightmare of sometimes. The most common one she would have was a flash back of Halloween, when her parents were killed.

As she finished she copied the same letter that was addressed to Harry and began rewriting so she could send it to Sirius as well. When she walked down to the Owlery and looked for a strong owl to send both of them. She nodded to the bird and Hailey watched it glide till it was out of sight, then she sighed wishing she had a broom right now, then stalked down the stairs only to be greeted by a giddy eleventh year who was jumping up and down but keeping her eyes on her scar. "Yes?" Hailey asked impatiently. "Madame Maxine would like to see you!" She literally shouted this statement and bounced away happily.

Beatrice told her about them, at the orphanage. A sudden chamber of anger had opened up and from there to the walk to the office she was very sour with anyone she encountered on her journey. Finally when she entered the long staircase winding up into her office she heard several giggles when she got closer. In fact one of the giggles was Gabrielle! When she stepped inside, her chambers were filled with different suitcases and other sorts. Then Madame Maxine looked up at her, "Go pack Potter we are leaving in an hour to head to Hogwarts." Hailey couldn't help it, she smiled, and she was going to where she truly belonged with Harry and the others. In other words she was going home.

Authors Note: Thanks for all the views! I know this chapter is kinda short, I will try to write a lengther one in my spare time! I got a big test and a big tournament coming up so I will definalty have it posted by Sunday but, counting on sooner! I don't own anything


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When all of their things were packed into the carriage Madame Maxine looked at all of them, "Let's zit going, people vill be vanting a glimpse at everyone I have chosen so vit might take a while to get down to ze carriage." It turns out she was quite right about the hallway being full. Hailey stayed near the center of the pack so she wouldn't be noticed as much. Fleur on the other hand was up in the front waving and blowing kisses to anyone and everyone who would meet her gaze. When they all got into the carriage which was being pulled by unicorns Madame Maxine called them all into the center room. "Now for our entrance I want Gabrielle and Fleur in the back of it then all of my eighteenth years making up the rest of it in a diamond formation." Everyone nodded, "Then the rest of you will be sitting at the Ravenclaw table before hand," she looked a Hailey, "Or if you have different orders from me or one of the other Headmasters go where you need to." Hailey nodded remembering she was supposed to go to Dumbledore as soon as they arrived, lucky for Hailey it would only take them a week to get there.

When they saw the castle everyone one was cramped at the only window looking for a better view, everyone except Hailey, of course, she sat still watching all the girls staring in awe at the castle, but, Fleur still had something to complain about. "Zit is in the middle of nowhere!" Hailey laughed as all the girls looked straight at her, "Vat is so funny, 'Ailey?" Hailey smirked, "Beauxbatons is too Fleur, have you ever even noticed a house or a mini-mart anywhere near it?" She shakes her head slowly. "Prat." Hailey said under her breath.

As they entered all the Hogwarts students were in the Great Hall, as soon as they entered Madame Maxine pulled Hailey aside and told her to go and see Professor Dumbledore's office at that moment. She nodded then looked up at her headmaster and spoke, "Where is his office?" She nodded off to the left then turned to shield her as she escaped the crowd.

When she saw an eagle she knew that it was what his office stood behind. But, to her frustration it needed some sort of password. Hailey took a deep sigh; she didn't think Alohamora would cut it this time around. Then she remembered the conversation that Dumbledore and she had that night in Madame Maxine's office. "Coach roach Crunchiest?" The eagle sprang up with so much might that Hailey almost flew back a few feet. Haley hesitantly walked forward seeing a door ahead she pushed back her shoulders, straightening her back then walked forward trying to look confident. She knocked at the door with no answer. "Professor Dumbledore," she knocked again, with a little more force, this time the door came open revealing a huge office with someone different objects but, Hailey could only focus on one, a small bird perched upon a wooden stick on his desk, she walked forward look at it, it truly was an ugly little thing, it was grey and seemed so weak, Hailey suddenly found herself petting it, which seemed to give it some comfort. "Very wise Hailey." She jumped at the sound of Dumbledore's voice, "That is Fawkes; he is very old much like myself." Hailey turned around slowly until she found herself staring up into twinkling blue eyes. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Dumbledore told whoever it was to come in.

In walked a semi-tall boy with long black untamable hair and a light red lightning shaped scar at the top of his forehead. "Harry!" She couldn't help it she ran and gave him a hug; it was her brother whom she hadn't seen in months. "Hey." He looked at her his bright green looking down since he was now taller than her. She walked back to Dumbledore and asked him, "Is this all?" He looked hesitant but, then told the both of them to sit down. He shook his head for a moment as if dismissing a thought then looked at Harry. "Any more dreams Harry?" His eyes widened when he said it then quickly dismissed it and shook his head now. "Hailey have you had any?" Her heart dropped, she really didn't want to answer it but, she knew it would be rude not too. "Yes," she didn't meet anyone's eyes except for the tile on the floor. "What was it about?" As Hailey re-told the dream, she didn't look at anyone instead she choose different places, but, her eyes held a gaze at the Quidditch field wondering if Harry would let her ride his Firebolt.

When she was finished she looked over at Harry, his face was whiter than usual and his hands were shaking, as much as Hailey knew Harry had never been afraid of Voldemort, she surely was but Harry always seemed willing to take him on. "You say, the man in your dreams looked like one of your professor's Hailey," His blue eyes were staring at her, she nodded, "which one?" "Professor Holland sir, he teaches Charms," Hailey was now twisting her already curled flaming red hair. Dumbledore nodded, looking at Hailey he could see she was very uncomfortable, Harry looked as though he was in deep thought, "Why don't you two go back down to the Great Hall," He looked at Hailey, "I am excited to see your entrance." Hailey smiled then spoke, "I am not participating in it," "Of course, you are not as they say girly," Harry snorted and covered his mouth with his hand, Hailey simply kicked him under the chair and his mouth was trying to curl into a smile. "Off you go, I've got a speech to make up!" They stood up and walked out Harry first followed by Hailey.

"Not to be rude," Harry started as they traveled down the corridor, "But, why are you here?" "Harry that is being rude, and for a tournament." She sneaked a peek at him, seeing his eyebrows crunch up in confusion was a victory to her. "What tournament?" she shrugged and began trying to change the subject, the only reason why she was here was to get exposure to Beauxbatons. "Can I ride your Firebolt?" Harry looked at her, "Why don't you have a broom?" She lowered her head staring at her shoes as she walked. Harry noticed her face and quickly spoke up, "Do you know how to ride? I could you know show you." Hailey replied immediately, "drop it Harry," her voice was low and powerful. Harry had forgotten how she grew up in an orphanage not knowing anything, then again so had Harry but, he was explained everything as soon as he got on the train. Judging on how quiet Hailey often was he came to the conclusion she didn't really have any friends beside an élite few. They soon parted their ways and Hailey walked toward the blue uniforms almost everyone got silent when she was one-fourth of the way there, you could have heard a pen drop, but still Hailey could hear hushed voice's in the crowd, most coming from the table that was wearing emerald-green robes.

"That's Potter's sister."

"Hannah was her name? Right?"

"Yeah, look at her scar; it looks worse than Potter's."

Keeping her eyes straight, sat down at the end of the table not looking at anyone, looking straight up at the head. There was a big oaf sitting at the table, maybe he was a relative of Madame Maxine, then there was a small midget looking man, Then Hailey didn't really care about the rest just scanning until she laid eyes upon a crooked nose, black-eyed, greasy haired man who seemed as if he was just oozing hatred. She actually thought Snider was the worst person alive, she hadn't even met this man but he seem a lot worse. Some whispering were still going on until Dumbledore stood up and started talking about the tournament.

When Beauxbatons entered they were doing a simple bird spell with Gabby doing a series of flips in the back to add some elegance. When they all sat down at the Ravenclaw table, Gabby slid in next to her, she began to open her mouth to say something when the doors opened again, this time Durmstrang was here. She honestly thought they were a bunch of muscle head freaks, until she saw Viktor Krum. He was tall but, slouching slightly.

Then to entertain the other schools Hogwarts got up and sang. It wasn't cheerful or pleasant at all really. Some could sing really well, but they were drowned out by the ones who thought they could sing really good. After a magnificent feast, which Hailey barely touched, Dumbledore began another speech that explained the rules. As soon as Crouch said only wizards over seventeen could enter, Fred and George Weasley started yelling that it was Rubbish. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore's booming voice echoed through the hall, setting before him was a giant goblet, "Submit your name and school on a single piece of parchment before this hour on Thursday night, if chosen you stand alone, and only alone. Good night!" He had said the last part with a bit of cheerfulness as if to lighten the mood. "Dumbledore's really off his rocker isn't he?" Gabby was looking at her. "Very."

When they got to the Ravenclaw common room they were put into different bunks with Beauxbatons. "'Ailey!" Madame Maxine was calling her name, "Your are the odd vone out ze, will be sharing a room with 'Una 'Ovegood," she saw Fleur giggle in the room at which she was suppose to be staying. "Okay." She walked off toward a separate room where a girl with waist length blond hair was reading the Quibbler. "Are you Luna?" The blonde girl looked up seeming to be in a daze. "Yes, are you Hailey?" She nodded, okay this isn't that bad. "Are you related to Harry Potter?" Hailey's heart sank if this was going to be one of those crazy people obsessing over her she was moving. "Yes, he's my brother." Luna only nodded then asked an even stranger question, "Do you know what Thestral's are?" Hailey had heard of them before, but, it is rumored they can only be seen by people who have seen death, "Yes, I've heard of them, never actually met one." Luna peered over her Quibbler, "Want too?"

It was chilly outside, they were walking quietly past a hut and through a lot of tree's. "Don't tell anyone we were down here," Luna whispered, "This is the Forbidden Forest its" "Forbidden?" Hailey guessed at the last part. "Yes, over here." They were giant winged horses, slick black and lacking fur. "Can you see them?" Hailey sounded as day dreamish as Luna did. "Yes, ever since I got here, people thought I was mad, but really, I'm just as sane as them." Luna looked over at her, her clear blue eyes were bright in the darkness. "You have seen your parents die, and I don't know If this counts but, you saw Voldemort disappear," Hailey eyes widened when she said Voldemort, the only people she knew that said it were Harry, Dumbledore, and herself. "Can we ride them?" IF it was possible Luna's eyes widened into a grin, "want too?"

Flying on a Thestral was amazing to her. With her adrenaline still pumping they slid from them exactly where they had taken off. Thestral's weren't graceful by any means, they were rugged and shaky and that was how Hailey liked it. "Come on, we have to get back to the castle before anyone notices we are gone."

As they were walking back to the castle Hailey wondered who Luna had seen die, after all Luna seemed in a daze since they met so maybe it won't affect that much like it did Hailey, but she couldn't just come out and say it. "My mum." Luna looked sorrowful when she spoke again, "she was a brilliant scientist, always trying to create new spells, till one went horribly wrong,I was nine." Both of them had stopped walking. That was terrible, Hailey's had happened when she was one year old, "I'm sorry Luna, that must be really hard. Mine happened when I was one so…" She stopped, Hailey couldn't she didn't remember it, she dreamed about it sometimes. "It must be hard." She finished, they arrived at the common room in silence. On the table near her bed she found a vile with a note attached. "Take before you sleep Hailey, to stop the dream. Dumbledore" She didn't take the potion for one reason and one reason only. She had only had a dream once, and that was nothing to complain about, Harry never complained about tons of dreams and she wasn't going to let him show her up. And that was that.

Author's Note: Ok so I told you I would update it before Sunday and I did so please no hating, I had a lot of homework and a tournament, so latest for next chapter probably Wednesday. Thanks, I don't own anything!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day all of the Ravenclaw's and Beauxbatons students got their schedules. According to many Ravenclaw's Hailey's schedule was the worst Monday they had ever seen. First she had double Potions, then History of Magic and double Divination, but to her relief she did have Defense Against the Dark Arts last. To her surprise none of the Ravenclaw's or Beauxbatons had her schedule, so as they headed for breakfast she pondered what Harry had gotten, going into deep thought she bumped into Neville Longbottom.

"Sorry Neville." He had grown about a foot since she had seen him last making her feel even shorter. "Hi Hailey, got your schedule?" His teeth were still a bit big for his mouth, "Yes and according to everyone I have the worst Monday ever." She handed over her schedule and his mouth dropped open as his eyes scanned the piece of parchment. "Blimey," was all he could choke out, "I think Harry's is like this, mind if I go show him." Hailey shook her head no and they walked over to the Gryffindor table together.

"Hailey!" Hermione Granger hair was still bushy as she swept it out of her face. She had never gotten close to Hermione, or Ron for that matter, the only three people in the Weasley Family that she actually liked was Ginny, Fred, and George. "Hey," it was a weak response, luckily Neville brought up the schedule as soon as he could find and opening in the conversation. "Where's Harry? I think Hailey and him have the same one." At that moment Harry came walking through the double doors at the end of the hall. She still felt a tad angry at her brother because of last night; he knew perfectly well that she didn't have a broom. "My schedule is terrible double potions, History of Magic, and Double Divination, but still I've got D.A.D.A in the end." He looked up from his schedule to find three mouths hanging open. "You were right Neville, same schedule." Ron Weasley then nodded, "Same mate." No one spoke for a moment, and then a first-year yelled "Look there are the Potter Twins." Both Hailey and Harry spun on their heels and walked out of the Great Hall not looking at anyone.

As they started walking toward the dungeons as Hailey thought of several questions at once but decided not to ask till Harry spoke up, "Sorry." She looked up in amazement at her brother; he never apologized for anything, so she decided to pester it on, "for what?" Harry suddenly knew what she was doing; they both looked at each other and smiled, instantly forgetting the argument before hand. "He will hate you, he hate's all Gryffindor's and me and you most defiantly because, you're a Potter." Because, she was a Potter, that was her life, she couldn't do this because she was a Potter, she got special treatment because she was a Potter, "who?" "Snape, black eyes, long black greasy hair, teaches potions." She felt herself shutter, she has had her own experiences with Potion Master's and it looked as if she wasn't going to get a break. "Just going out on a limb here, but, does he prefer Slytherins over basically everyone else?" Their eyes met and she could tell that it wasn't going to be an easy lesson for her. Boy was she spot on with that guess.

Like most teachers at Beauxbatons, Snape started off by calling row, Harry had told her to sit at one of the table's farthest away from him, she joined Neville, Dean, and Seamus and their table. Harry's was already taken up by him, Ron, Hermione, and Pavarti Patil. Snape talked in monotone voice, which almost put her to sleep as he said role.

"Abbott, here"

"Bones, here"

"Boot, here"

"Corner, here"

"Finnigan," Hailey looked over at him as he said, "Here"

"Granger," Hermione's voice wavered as she said here.

"Patil," Hailey looked over at Pavarti but heard another voice on the other side of the room realizing she was a twin. "Patil," Pavarti answered this time.

Snape paused for a moment, "Potter," Hailey immediately answered with a here much like everyone else's, she looked up spotting the cold black eyes that looked back. She saw his eyes flare up when they met at a gaze then he turned back to calling role. When he finished he wrote instructions on the black board for everyone to complete before the end of class, then he swept away to his desk with his robes filling up the isle behind him. Taking a deep breath Hailey began on the potion. It was a dreamless potion. Her stomach went over into knots as she looked at Harry he wore the same expression too.

The potion was not hard to make, it just had to be powerful. Supposedly it was meaning to turn purple, by the end of class Neville's was a dark green, Seamus's was black, Dean's was pink and Hailey's was a light shade of purple like Hermione's, Harry, Ron, and Pavarti's were pink like Dean's. Hailey's wasn't that bad.

"I swear I am never going to get past potions this year," Neville's face was distraught with a hint of fear, "As long as you follow the directions Neville it shouldn't be that hard." Hermione's voice was in a bored tone, it seemed like to Hailey, Hermione was the smartest in there group. As Hermione left for Muggle Studies they all traveled to a corner where it was hot and stuffy. Harry and Ron immediately sat in the back of the class, Dean and Seamus sat down, so Hailey sat down with Neville and quietly asked him, " Is this teacher a nutter?" he snorted then nodded, "She predicts a death every year, Harry was supposed to die at the hand of the Grim last year, that worked out." She looked sideways at him, in a way the Professor had been right, Sirius was the Grim, but he didn't die. "Welcome to Divination, my dear pupils," Hailey couldn't help but let out a tiny snort, she sounded disconnected from her body, as if someone else was using her to speak.

"Now I see some new faces, which might you be?" she was looking down at Hailey with big bulging eyes, "Hailey Potter m'am" Her eyes grew larger if it were possible. "My dear I see a terrible loss in your future!" Pavarti and Lavender gasps and Hailey simply looked up at her, "Oh, I thought I was going to die?" Neville erupted into fits of silent laughter and so did Harry and Ron. The Professor blinked a few times then turned away to proceed talking about the inner eye, she only started paying attention when she told everyone to look into the crystal ball and see if you can see anything, "You can go first," Neville looked scared at what he might see, Hailey shrugged and looked. After about five minutes of nothing she heard Harry ask Ron if he had seen anything. "Yeah, I think it's going to be foggy tonight." Hailey bight her lips from letting a loud noise escape. Needless to say it was a boring class.

The murmurs through the hall about the Defense Against the Dark Arts class were well, different. According to Harry, they have seen three different teachers come through the classroom, one had Voldemort on the back of his head, one had his memory erased in the chamber of secrets, and parents complained that they didn't want a werewolf teaching their kids, so now they were stuck with Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. "Is he crazy?" Hailey was unsure if he was mentally insane or just mad. "He's paranoid, and well mad." Ron sounded thoroughly inpressed with him before they even put a toe in the classroom, when they actually did step in; Hailey knew this class was going to be different.

Everyone sat down not talking as Moody came in. "I'm Alastor Moody ex-Arourer for the Ministry of Magic, I am here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story good bye." You could have heard a pen drop in the classroom; even if someone had no one would dare pick it up. "Can anyone tell me how many unforgivable curses' there are?" "Three sir," everyone's head snapped to look at Hermione as her voice faltered. "They are so named?" Again Hermione was the only one who spoke up, "Because the use of anyone of them are unforgivable, the execution of one will earn you a cell in Azkaban."

"Now, the ministry says you are young to see what these curses do, I say different," he slammed his chalk piece down on the desk, "Who can name me one." No one dared volunteer, mostly because they were all in shock as they watched his eye move, Hailey sat not looking at him, in her mind this was wrong, the curses are unforgivable, there for they should not be preformed. "WEASLEY!" Ron jumped in his seat as he answered a very weak; "Yes?" he looked as if he was going to hurl, "Give us a curse." Ron took a deep breath than spoke, "Well my dad did tell me about one, the Imperious Curse?" Moody's eye swiveled till it was fixed upon him he nodded turned to a spider and yelled Imperio. The spider jumped into the air doing a series of flips and twirls about the classrooms.

"Many people only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the imperious curse, now, how do we sort out the liars," Many people raised their hand as Hailey sunk lower and lower into her seat praying for a invisibility cloak to magically appear in front of her ,"Longbottom is it?" Neville nodded, "there's the Crusiatius Curse." "Very good," he turned grabbed the poor spider sat it on the desk then yelled the worst words to Hailey's ear's, "Crucio!" Immediately she felt pain singe into her skin. Trying not to make a sound, Hailey felt her nails dig into the desk and she rolled her head back as if trying to roll off the pain that was searing her whole body. When it didn't stop she bit her lip, afraid she was going to scream. "STOP IT!" "The longest time the curse has been produced it two hours, experienced by Miss Potter," Hailey felt the pain slowly reside as she let her fingers relax against the wooden desk, she had no clue who her savior was but she thanked them as a slow breathe escaped her lips. "Perhaps you can give us the last curse, Granger." Hailey's eyes flew to Hermione as she shake her head no, he grunted pointing his wand at the spider he yelled, "_avada Kedavera!"_ The spider instantly went limp, that's how her parents died, no markings or any showing of death, and they just fell limp and went cold. She glanced a Harry, who was paler than usual with his knuckles white. "Only one person is known to have survived it and he's sitting in this room," Harry wouldn't meet his gaze, starring simply at his desk and quill.

Hailey skipped lunch and went straight to the bathroom, leaving the other to wonder, "Who are you?" She looked up from where she had been sitting on the floor for about thirty minutes, "Hailey Potter, who are you?" The ghost was wearing Hogwarts robes and had glasses with black hair like Harry's, "Do you know Harry?" she nodded, "He's my brother." The ghost simply stared at her; she rolled her eyes then presently said, "Why are you here?" Hailey thought of no reason to lie, "I saw a curse that had killed my parent's just performed in my class." The ghost eyes flared, "I'm dead you know!" Hailey suddenly recognized who this was it was Moaning Myrtle. "Hailey!" it sounded like Harry so she quickly gathered her thing and left.

She walked into the hall to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of breathe and looking in all directions, "You alright?" Harry choked out, she nodded then tried to push past the three of them but Harry stood his ground, "Why did you skip lunch?" Hailey looked up at her brother's bright green eyes, "don't tell me your not bothered Harry, I don't believe that crap, and you wouldn't either if I said that to you." Harry looked taken back at her response to a simple question. Hailey took her chance to squeeze past him to walk up to the Ravenclaw common room.

How dare he act like it was no big deal! She saw his face when that curse was preformed. The only thing she hated more than anything else was lying, she valued being true as the most important thing you can achieve. Even if Hailey had never been perfect like that, if it was important she would never lie or put on an act like Harry just had, being so caught up in her thoughts she ran into a tall older looking Hufflepuff. "Sorry, hey your Potter aren't you?" she nodded feeling as if she was wasting her time. "You mad 'bout something, I hate seeing pretty girls with a frown." Hailey burst out laughing at that, "next time have a better pick up line." She patted his shoulder and walked off feeling as if she just turned down, witches weekly's hottest wizard award winner. She felt satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all the views and reviews: Especially: leafstone and xX Mizz Alec Volturi Xx

Chapter 6:

It was the eve for the drawing of the three champions of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. Everyone had a guess on which it would be for each school. Everyone except Hailey, she found no ambition to be a part of the tournament, for she just found it to be a huge suicide tournament. Still in every class that day it seemed to be the main topic, Pavarti Patil claims that Cedric Diggory was going to be that Hogwarts champion and that the headmaster's chose who, not the goblet were in it.

Harry had apologized on their way to the Dark Art's class. Wow! Hailey thought twice in a week, Harry must be sick. Instead Hailey was the one getting sick in class that day, because, Moody decided to see who could throw off the Imperious Curse. Hannah Abbott did a series of flips, Hermione sang the national anthem, Seamus hopped on one foot for a minute, Padma Patil did a odd arrangement of dance moves, by the time Moody got to Potter no one had even came close. Hailey walked up to the head of the class and stood there waiting to be controlled.

A sudden moment of bliss moved through her, she felt a sudden urge to roll on the floor, but then a voice fought back in response. Why? Hailey could hear the words urging to lay down getting stronger, finally she was fed up. All she heard for about thirty seconds was different voices in her head arguing at each other, "No." Hailey didn't mean to say anything but still the words slipped out, "There it is Potter fought it and threw it off completely!" She smiled weakly, Hailey didn't think she threw it off she just didn't think that the whole method of his teaching was well good. He motioned for Harry to come up and everyone watched curiously to see if he could do the same. Harry stood for a moment, then his knees bent as if to jump onto the desk but, mid-jump he changed directions and to refuge in the floor. "Almost," said Moody, "let's try again," Hailey looked at him with complete inertest now because his tongue was going in and out of his mouth like a snake's. He took out his flask, drank from it, shivered for a moment then motioned Harry to get back into position to start again, he threw it off completely this time and walked off toward Hailey, "We need to talk," his voice was barely audible as he spoke, she glanced at him wanting this bickering to stop she asked, "when?" Harry pondered for a moment then said, "Apparently Dumbledore will call the three champions during dinner and they will meet in the trophy room, after dinner I guess everyone will be so caught up in who will be chosen they won't notice we are gone." Hailey nodded in agreement then wondered over to Neville who was staring intently at the window, with a sorrow look on his face.

That night at dinner all of the conversations were on who would be chosen, at Beauxbatons the main two people were Fleur and Tinsley. Hailey looked at Gabby seeing that she was more interested in eating her nails than her actual food, "Is it tasty?" Gabby blinked several times then gave her a "ha-ha so funny" look, "are you alright?" she nodded, "do you think Fleur will be chosen?" Hailey pondered for a moment, no matter how much she hated her, Fleur was a brilliant witch. "Yes, I think she has a good chance," Gabby sighed that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. "I want her to win, but, on the same, I think this is a death tournament like you." Hailey understood.

The hall became quiet as a House Elf came out of the trophy room looking fearful as it walked toward Viktor Krum. He faintly tapped him on his shoulder. Flashing a smile Krum got up and followed the elf to the room behind the Head table. Halfway through the Durmstrang table erupted into fits up cheers and clapping. It died down and everyone resumed their conversation.

Gabby was shaking with fear when the second elf came out of the room. It started to the Ravenclaw table and Gabby had to put her head down in her arms. Both of them where sitting near Fleur, in fact Hailey was at the end on her left was Gabby and on her left was Fleur. Hailey put her head near Gabby and tried to talk to her, saying everything was o.k., and that Fleur was going to be fine. Being so caught up on trying to comfort her Hailey didn't even feel a tap on her shoulder, the second time Hailey spun around and said "What!"

It was the elf; the elf had tapped her, not Fleur. Immediately Hailey said, "I'm not Fleur." The elf coward for a moment then spoke in the smallest voice, "The headmasters would like to see Hailey Potter." She felt her mouth drop open farther than she knew possible, "Now," the elf added. Shakily Hailey stood walking slowly behind the elf replaying everything in her mind; she had never gone near the goblet, ever. Hailey knew that for a fact.

When she stepped in Madame Maxine came upon her gripping the collar of her uniform Hailey was lifted into the air. "I didn't do anything!" That sentence was an impulse, "Don't lie!" Hailey was desperately trying to wriggle free, Maxine's perfume was making her gag, and not to mention the fact she was three feet off of the ground. Finally, she craned her neck, pulling her from her Headmistress' hands. She was mid fall when the door opened again this time in walked Dumbledore and Karkaroff. Hailey hit the ground with a thud and a grunt. "Hailey are you alright?" she nodded to no one in particular and stood up still dizzy from the shaking and from the fact her name had came out of the goblet. "Hailey did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore looked sincere and almost scared. "No." This was the truth, "Did you ask and older student to do it for you?" Again Hailey's answer was the same, "No." Dumbledore put his hands up, "There you have it." Karkaroff spoke up for the first time, "Well this is a disadvantage for my school, I was told this wasn't going to happen!" Hailey was disgusted; he really thought he was at a disadvantage! "You think you have a disadvantage! I'm fourteen! Competing against Eighteen year olds and you're at a disadvantage!" She screamed Hailey had no intention of being polite or nice; she was furious and scared for her life. Luckily no one called her on her outburst and all Karkaroff did was grunt and send her a rude look.

There was a loud burst from room off of the trophy room and all three headmasters went into the room. The same elf that had conjured Hailey again went out into the Great Hall, this time the same boy that had called Hailey pretty in the hall walked in, he looked at Krum, nodded then found Hailey leaning up against the only blank wall in the room of to the side. He squinted, opened his mouth to say something only to stop for Dumbledore had patted his shoulder, and then walked past. Hailey saw their eyes meet and a smile form on the boy's face.

"Now, the three champions have been selected, I would like to introduce Mr. Barty Crouch, Head of Magical Games in the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore backed up respectfully only to be inturupted by a loud blast from the side room, everyone looked in awe as the four adults drew there wands and walked toward the room. Hailey prayed it was just some malfunction; she couldn't bear any more bad news.

Harry was shaking; Hailey had just gone into the trophy room followed by Diggory. "Do you think" "No." Hermione answered him with pure confidence. "Then why did she go in?" Hermione sighed, "Harry, Dumbledore drew that age-line himself, I seriously doubt that Hailey would even dare step over it, let alone put her name in the cup." Hermione was cut off by Ron , "Let alone want too, every time I bring it up she bloody runs away." Harry rolled his eyes, even though it was true, she was one hundred percent against it. The door to the trophy roomed opened for a fourth time Harry held his breathe hoping it was Hailey.

All three headmasters and Crouch came out looking furious, Hailey gulped and slid down the wall with her hands over her face not looking at anyone. Crouch yelled at an elf named Winky and she left to go grab someone else. "I thought this wasn't going to happen, Dumbledore, I mean both Potters in the tournament." Hailey's heart stopped, had he just said both Potters? "I assure you Igor I had not planned on this myself; if I could I would take the both of them out in less than second." Hailey realized for the first time how old Dumbledore actually looked. His eyelid sinking mid-way to his cheeks, she took a deep breath then saw Harry enter the room.

Her mouth dropped open at the sight of her brother. Maybe he was just delivering a letter or something, anything than actually participating in the tournament. "Potter!" Both Hailey and Harry looked at Madame Maxine, "You cheat the both of you!" This is cheating Hailey thought, she didn't want eternal fame or glory, she wanted to just be Hailey Remus Potter, the one and only, she wanted to be herself. Was that too much to ask? Hailey bit her lip from letting another outburst escape; Harry on the other hand stood paralyzed eyes glued on Dumbledore.

"I bet someone put their names in," a voice growled from behind the eight figures. Moody stood there with his eye going crazy all around room, "Obviously," he nodded at Harry, " Someone put his name in under a different school, that way he would be picked," "That doesn't explain why this one was picked," This one? She was not a thing, opening her mouth to protest she took a glance a Dumbledore and his head gave the slightest of movement to keep her mouth shut. Hailey nodded then looked at the person who was speaking. "Even if she didn't even put her own name in, someone could have bewitched the cup," Igor opened his mouth, "No, Karkaroff she couldn't bewitch the cup, that's way beyond the talent of a fourth year!" Moody spat out the last words for effect, "You seemed to have given this a bit of thought Mad-Eye!" Moody's eye rolled around in its socket, his voice was low as he spoke, "It was once my job to think as dark" "Alastor!" It was the first time Dumbledore had spoken in the conversation, "Barty I'll leave it to you." Crouch nodded then looked at the seven people before him, "the rules are absolute both Potters are as of now Champions,"

According to Couch the first task was on November 24th about a month away, as soon as they were dismissed Hailey sped off to the girl's bathroom, not taking notice to Harry calling her name as she entered. She finally went to the far wall, while taking deep slow breaths she slid against the wall into a sitting position racking her brain for an explanation. The first idea that came to her mind was that it was a dream, instantly she started shaking her head back and forth as if trying to wake up. After several failed attempts, she drew her knee's to her chest, raised her hands, and put her head into them, whispering to herself, "Thanks Voldemort for screwing my life, trust when I get out of here I'm going to screw your too." She heard a chuckle behind her thinking it was Moaning Myrtle again only not seeing anything. Suddenly she heard a very small voice speak, "Spoken like a true Potter" Hailey quickly wiped her nose then turned expecting to see Dumbledore, only to find her sorrowful twin brother looking down at her, "Harry." He sat down beside her, neither of them talking for a moment till Hailey asked him, "Do you really think Moody's right?"

Harry stared at her for a moment pondering in his eyes everything that had happened in the last hour, "Voldemort isn't alive for now, so who would?" Hailey immediately knew the answer, she was just praying that it was wrong, "What if he is coming back, like the Death Eaters are plotting to kill us and then he return somehow?" Harry shake his head, no one here is a Death Eater though," Hailey glanced at her brother, he was going to win, she knew it, he had the most experience among anyone, "Promise me Harry, no matter what we help each other," Hailey could feel her eyes pleading as she spoke. He nodded, "You're going to win Harry," the statement was barely audible but, Harry looked over at her, his green eyes staring intently on her hazel. He put his head back on the wall, "Have you realized that we just get dragged into everything that goes wrong?" Hailey nodded, "and we never know why? Or et answers to our questions?" Again Hailey nodded, "I am going to get some answers by the end of this, whether someone wants to give them to me or not." His eyes found hers, "Spoken like a true Potter," they both smiled, not having to talk as they made their ways to the separate common rooms.

Everyone was hostile with Hailey that night. She just shakes it off, knowing full well that if things were fine with her and Harry, then everything was fine. As she went to bed that night, quietly she went into her trunk and grabbed a stuffed dog that she called spot. According to Hagrid, Hailey refused to go without it on Halloween. It reminded her of her parents, her family was complete once again.

Author's note: Sorry my last two updates took so long! I hope to have the next one up by around next Wednesday! Have a Merry Christmas or Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate, make it jolly1


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the views and reviews, I don't own anything, or else i defianatley would not be here, no offense :) Anyway I am two days ahead of schedule so Yepee! Hope to have it up by Saturday. Praying for CT Shooting Victims :(

Hailey awoke the next morning to Luna humming softly to herself, "Are you alright Hailey, you as if you were going to hurl." She nodded wearily, it was the weekend so they were allowed to dress as they pleased, and Hailey simply put on jeans, a sweatshirt, and tennis shoes and walked down stairs. The hall was unusually quiet today especially as she walked in, hearing whispers near the Ravenclaw table; Hailey walked over and sat beside Ron, who was in a rather grumpy mood. "Is your toast being rude?" He was scowling down at it as if it had slapped him in the face. "Ask your perfect twin brother!" Ron slammed down his food and walked out of the room. Hailey stared in disbelief; she had never known Ron to act like that. Grabbing two spare pieces of toast she walked off to find Harry to see what drama he had caused.

They walked into each other each heading in the opposite direction. "What did you do?" Harry simply looked at her with his eyebrows scrunched making frown lines, "I dunno what I did?" Hailey sighed, "To Ron!" As soon as Hailey said Ron, Harry scowled, "Come on, let's go have a walk," So they set out the dock, each one with jagged steps occasionally tripping over a small hill that they didn't see. "So?" Harry took a moment then began to explain.

"Well Fred, George, and Lee all threw me a huge party, Ron wasn't there so finally when I slipped away his was up in the dormitory. He was acting strange and accusing me of not telling him the truth when I said I didn't put my name in the Goblet." With every word Harry's voice rose higher and higher. Suddenly Hailey put the pieces together, "Well that makes sense." Harry looked at her with disbelief, "How!" he demanded

"He's Jealous Harry!"

"Of me! Why on earth would Ron be jealous of me! He's got a mum and dad who are still alive and doesn't have the murder of his parents after him!" Harry was breathing heavy now.

Hailey took no time to respond, "Your famous Harry! You SURVIVED a KILLING CURSE! No to mention you saved the sorcerer's stone and you beat a Basilisk, and you saved Sirius!"

"But, you survived Voldemort's wrath as well!"

Hailey thumped him on the back of the head, "I survived two hours of the Crusiatius Curse! That spell isn't deadly you prat!"

Both of them breathed for a moment, "I heading back, coming?" Hailey shook her head no; he nodded then turned and left his sister staring out at the black lake. She didn't know how much time had passed as she stood at the mouth of the lake staring out into it's vastness till a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Aye! Potter!" Blinking several times to find the boyish face of the other Hogwarts Champion, "Diggory." She turned on her heel and started walking up the hill back to Hogwarts, "They want us," he said after several moments, realizing how fast she was going, she slowed so he could catch up, "For what?" He smiled at the next part, "Weighing of the wands."

"What?"

"They just check our wands," he shrugged it off; Hailey could see through the cool act, he was enjoying all the attention.

"You like it don't you?" Diggory was even taller than Neville, so she resisted looking him in the eyes as they spoke.

"Like what?"

Hailey was testing the boundaries she knew it but, she spoke anyway, "the publicity." This time Hailey looked up at the big hazel eyes.

Diggory sighed for a moment then, they both stopped walking and stared at each other, neither will to blink, "Sort of. My dad is always pressuring me to be better than everyone else, he never stopped talking about how I beat Potter, but, I really didn't he fell off his broom."

"You beat Harry at Quidditch!"

He nodded looking glum. "Also Hufflepuff never gets any attention; it's just Gryffindor and Slytherin. I was a chance for my house to have the spotlight, of course you don't know how it feels to lay low do you?" He had a wicked grin on his face but, Hailey didn't find it funny what so ever.

"Don't push your luck with me Diggory."

"Yeah I doubt you could hurt a fly!"

Hailey could tell he was joking, but still kept still for a moment, then made her right hand into a fist and found Diggory's stomach with it. "Oi!"

"Don't test me."

They had reached the trophy room by now, finding Krum inside. All of the headmaster's entered at once, Dumbledore and walked up to Hailey, "Harry not here yet?" She shrugged, "Sorry sir, just got here," Krum had heard then and promptly said, "That Skeeter person took him in there," he motioned toward a broom cupboard. He sighed and walked over.

Hailey looked at Diggory, "Whose Skeeter?"

"Rita Skeeter writes for the Dailey Prophet," he answered immediately. She nodded then Mr. Olivander walked in. She remembered on the day she met him. She had chosen a wand made from Hippogriff feathers or to be more specific Buckbeak.

Olivander took Krum's first, muttering to himself he made sparks shoot out of it, then gave it back to the owner. He took Hailey's made flowers come out of the end and gave it back. Doing a weird corny trick with Diggory's he grabbed Harry's. His took five minutes till it was declared safe to use.

Everyone began to leave till Skeeter yelled a Dumbledore, "Can I get some photos!" Albus smiled politely then gestured to begin, Harry was always in the middle of the shot, and he often tried to move out and join Hailey then, was only to be pulled back into the center to main person. Finally after many failed attempts by Harry, Dumbledore spoke up, "I think that is enough, let us go down to dinner now." No one argued.

After dinner, many fourth and fourteenth years had two hours before curfew so Hailey and Harry went down to see Hagrid. Hailey had never had a civilized conversation with the giant, just hello's and how are you doing's. Harry on the other hand visited him during class and on the weekends. As they made their way past many people Hermione suddenly joined them, "Does Neville or Luna usually come?" Hailey asked, "You mean Loony Lovegood!" She was laughing, bending over and clutching her stomach. Hailey watched him laughing for a moment before bringing her elbow up and letting it land on her rib-cage.

"No Hales, they don't usually come," Harry looked apologetic, Hailey nodded and they walked in silence till they came upon some older looking Hufflepuff's, one of them was tall and boyishly handsome like Diggory was,

"Just had to steal the spotlight didn't you Potter!" Surprisingly Harry didn't rise to the bait at the first attempt.

"I heard Malfoy was betting with his dad that neither of you will last ten minutes in his tournament, his father thinks you won't last five," a crowd was forming around them, this wasn't looking good.

"Look can we just leave?" Hailey wasn't chickening out, just avoiding a detention more like it.

"Go on Potter! Show us how you bewitched the cup so you can stay in the news, like Farthington told you my father is unconvinced." Draco Malfoy had joined the crowd now, looking smugly safe and warm in a fur coat.

"I don't give a damn about what you father thinks Malfoy! You both under pathetic to me!" Harry was looking raged and on the verge of exploding.

"Did touch a nerve Potter?" Hailey was ready to explode along with Harry, so she found exactly what she could say to Malfoy to make him shut up for good, "Hey Malfoy do you have a mask too?"

"What?"

"At the world cup, I swear I saw beach blonde hair under a mask, I was just wondering if Voldemort was making one for you too?" Many people gasped at the mention of Voldemort's name, but, by far she enjoyed Malfoy's face falling open and standing their frozen to his fur coat.

"Hailey," Harry grabbed her by the elbow and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and herself resumed their trip down to Hagrid's. "He is going to want revenge Hailey, you know that right?" Hermione sounded like an overly concerned parent, making eye contact with Harry told her that this was how she usually acted, "The I'll meet him when he does," she shrugged off her sigh and quickened her pace.

Harry knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut, followed by a rough come in. "Harry, Hermione, and my goodness haven't seen you since you were a thirteen Hailey now look at you!" Hagrid was bigger than she remembered, "Hey Hagrid!" He was wearing a large trench coat, with his beard all over his face, "Hermione, mind if I eh talk to them two alone?" Hermione was taken aback by the idea of leaving her best friend and his sister by themselves by nodded gloomily, "I do need to catch up on some studying, see you later then," she looked at Harry who nodded.

After Hermione left the small house, Hagrid stared back at them, "Which one of ya is faster?" Hailey cocked her sideways in confusion as Harry shoved his eyebrows together on his face. "Sorry?" Hagrid sighed, "Can the two of ya fit under the cloak?" Harry looked across the hut at Harry who was searching his whole mind for an answer. "Uh yeah?" Hagrid nodded then stood up making the chair fall over than he was sitting in, "Meet me down her in an hour with the cloak, come alone the both of ya," He then stood up walked over to the thick wooden door and motioned out into the large grounds.

Moments later Harry and Hailey were walking up to the castle, it was peaceful for a moment till they heard a loud crack behind them, _Thank god!_ Hailey thought, _someone I can put all of my emotions into._

Without a second thought Hailey raised her small clutched fist, turned and hit the person that was making such a noise, "Man! You really don't go easy do you?" He grunted in pain as Hailey's face redden, "What do you want Diggory?" Harry was just standing there looking jealous for some reason, "Look, I was just walking up from the Quidditch Pitch, I was riding my broom, I stepped on a twig and you hit me!" Hailey narrowed her eyes, "Do you think I'm thick or something? The Pitch isn't even on this side of the school!" This time Diggory's faces redden, luckily he was saved by a Chinese looking girl with long black hair and a Ravenclaw uniform, "Cedric, can you help me with something?" Diggory looked up from his impending fight with Hailey, "Yes, see you later Potter," He walked off. "What got you so dreamy?" Harry's eyes had become as big as a pool ball, "That was Cho Chang." Hailey suddenly knew why, "You have a crush on her," she turned her head to face him, "to bad, she seems tight with Diggory." Harry scowled, "I know, I guess we are both at loss," He had a wicked grin on his face

"Harry Potter I do not have a crush on Cedric Diggory!" Harry looked at her, "I'll believe that when Hagrid shaves his beard." They both died laughing at Harry's joke as they come upon the Gryffindor Common Room, "So meet me down at the entrance hall round seven okay?" Hailey nodded, "Bring the cloak." She added as she walked off alone in castle.

Why had Harry seem so jealous of Diggory when I talked to him, especially when Chang came up? These thoughts and one thousand more zoomed through her head at the hour of seven when she was making her way down to Hagrid's Cabin along with Harry. Dreading what Hagrid wanted to see them for, hopefully Hailey thought, it isn't another stupid dragon egg.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I Do Not Own Anything, Unfortunately: P**_

**Chapter 8:**

It was cold; Hailey could hear Harry's teeth chatter as they silently made their way through the corridors of the giant Hogwarts castle. But, harry had be so stupid as to walk out of his dormitory without shoes and in his Pajamas, sharp one he is, Hailey thought as she waited for him to come back down.

Hailey hadn't been under the cloak in years, once Harry had gotten the Mauderers Map from Fred and George; he simply gave it to Harry since he had the cloak. Hailey had it with as they made it through the winding Hallways toward Hagrid's hut.

They were halfway from the entrance hall to the outer area when Hailey saw the sudden marking of a certain person rise. "Harry," she raised her arm and stopped him mid tracks, if she had not done so he would have walking straight into the dreaded, crooked nose, greasy harried, potions professor. The odd thing was is that he wasn't alone, with him was Igor Karkaroff. His beard was twisted with gray hairs enter twined.

"It's a sign!" Karkaroff hissed, "You know as much as I do!" Snape looked purely oblivious to the conversation, as Hailey was sure he was staring into the depths of her soul, he reached out his hand grabbing what would have been a fistful of cloak if Hailey had not done so first pushing Harry gently toward the exit. Once they were out in the open courtyard breathing hard from running Harry began to ask questions.

"What do you think that was about?"

"No idea," Hailey answered immediately, "come on, Hagrid's probably been thinking we ditched him."

Still walking in the cloak the two teenagers walked in sync down to the small hut, seeing a giant man, looking uncharacteristically tidy. Harry whipped off the cloak before Hailey could even say a hello, giving her and Hagrid both a heart attack. "Have you combed your hair?" Of course, that was Harry's first question. "Yer I have and yer might be wantin to do ter same!" His voice was quiet but stern, almost like a teacher. "Let's go before someone catches ye, put the cloak back on."

Hailey and Harry slid beneath the cloak once more following Hagrid into the forbidden forest, Hailey was wondering if Hagrid was going to show them some Thestral's, Harry was looking pure terrified though. "You alright," Hailey's voice was barely above a whisper; Harry only nodded still breathing hard. A sudden memory came to her mind; this was where Harry had first met Voldemort, taking another glance at Harry, she whispered, "Hagrid won't let anything hurt us." He managed a weak and small smile.

"Hagrid!" Hailey suddenly heard the voice of Madame Maxine, her Headmistress. Every since Hailey's name came out of the Goblet, she had been nothing but hostile toward her. Even though she was doing what Maxine wanted, getting publicity for Beauxbatons. "Hagrid," Harry began, "Shh!" both Harry and Hailey kept a safe distance from Hagrid and Maxine as they talked when they came to a abrupt stop. "I vust go, Hagrid, till 'ext time." Maxine walked away and Hailey finally saw what they were talking about, full grown dragons were looking at all three of them. Hailey whipped off the cloak before Harry could stop her.

"Hagrid, are those for us?" Hagrid turned around, "Now don't look 'ike that, Dragons are seriously misunderstood creatures." Hailey was breathing hard, much like the dragon that ten full-grown wizards were trying to control, "Dragon's that's the first task, got one for each of us?" Hailey nodded at Harry who had left the cloak amiss on the ground, _one, two, three, four_, she counted.

"Is that Karkaroff?" Hailey pointed out into the distance, "and Ron!" Sure enough there were two tall looking men one with bright red hair, and one with black and gray with a goatee hanging down from a stubble filled chin. "That ain't Ron, that's 'is older brother Charlie,"

"Ron knew!" Harry practically screamed.

"Well yeh, came down here just tis mornin to talk to 'im." Hagrid was grinning, "Think they might let me go up closer?" Just then a red dragon blew fire and burned off half of someone's hair. "'Cept for that Horntail, that one's a right nasty piece 'o work."

On their way back to the castle under the cloak, Harry and Hailey began to discuss who knew about the dragons, "I know, you know, Krum obviously knows, that's why Karkaroff was down there," They both knew the one person who didn't. "It's not fair," Hailey said at once, "So! Neither was us getting chosen!" Hailey rolled her eye, which was one month ago, last she checked she thought Harry had moved on.

"Do you just not like him because, he's dating Cho?" Harry's mouth dropped.

"How did you know?" She laughed at her brother stupidity.

"Last time I talked to him you were there, then Cho came up and you were trying to shoot lasers at him with your eyes."

Harry didn't acknowledge or decline the statement, "Harry?" He didn't look at her, instead her handed her the map, "Just go." She nodded knowing she had hit a soft spot. "I'm sorry," she whispered, she revealed herself in front of the Ravenclaw common room and went inside, not knowing if Harry was there or not.

Hailey was frantically trying to get ready the next morning, if it hadn't been for Luna then she wouldn't have been awake at all. "Luna can you hand me that blazer?" Luna nodded then handed her the light blue article of clothing, "have you ever seen a dragon?" Hailey stood frozen to the spot blazer half way up her arm. "What?"

"Have you ever seen a dragon," she asked nonchalantly, "you said that word an awful lot in you sleep,"

Hailey shook her head furiously then turned to go. "They aren't as bad as nargles!" Luna yelled behind as she stepped through the entrance to the common room.

There was only one person Hailey wanted to talk to, Diggory. It simply wasn't fair that he had no clue about the dragons since everyone else did. Hailey quickened her pace when he saw him talking to Cho Chang, the Asian wonder.

"Diggory," she tapped him on the shoulder, "we need to talk."

He turned, his big hazel eyes meeting a second pair. "About?"

She defiantly didn't want to let Cho know, since they weren't supposed to know.

"The first task," Hailey's breath was shaky, why was she even telling him?

"See you later Cho," Hailey grabbed him by the wrist and they walked into a vacant classroom.

"Dragons. That's the first task."

Diggory's eyes scrunched in his socket, "serious?" Hailey nodded,

"They got one for each of us."

Hailey turned to walk away then Diggory spoke again, "Hailey," that was the first time he had ever used her name, "tell your brother I've told them not to wear the badges." Hailey nodded knowing what he was talking about. All over school people had made badges that said 'support the real Hogwarts champion,' with a picture of Cedric on it then it swirled and turned into 'Potter stinks' Hailey would have been outraged by it but all Harry did was say sarcastic things like, "Thank you." And walk away.

Hailey spent the week before the first task studying on how to defeat the dragon. So far the only thing that really seemed to work was a stunning spell directed at its eyes. But, of course, in every book getting your wand at the right angle to attack and the dragon's eye at the place was at a chance of 1 attack out of every 1,000. Hailey seriously doubted if she would be that one since it was a good scenario.

Still Hailey practiced with Neville and Luna after classes in empty classrooms when they got a chance. Since none of them really knew what they were doing, they were really just guessing. "I don't think that's how you're supposed to hold your wand, I think you need to flourish it a little more," Luna said two days before the task. All three of them were tired since they have been working for two hours straight and it was nearing curfew

"You do it then," Neville said as he was sitting on a chair looking exhausted and searching for a hint of amusement. Luna delivered. She made a short cutting movement with her wand, whilst it was pointing at a stack of very old books, of course the books exploded with a loud boom.

After all of the smoke disappeared they found the source of the cleaning to be none other then Snape, "_Reparo!"_ The books returned to the perfect condition before Luna exploded them.

"My, my, my, why are two 4th years and one 3rd year practicing N.E.W.T level curses in a vacant class room." His eyes were glittering with joy when Hailey looked at them. "I was practicing with them for the first task," Hailey's voice faltered halfway through but remained strong.

"Did you not here Professor Dumbledore say when you illegally entered the tournament that you had to work alone, or did you just think that the rules didn't apply to someone as famous as you."

"I did not enter… Sir." Hailey was trying hard not to lose her temper because that was exactly what Snape wanted.

"Then explain your name coming out of the Goblet," he sneered.

"I honestly don't know… Maybe Voldemort entered me," Hailey shrugged not missing him flinch violently when she said Voldemort.

"Detention! All three of you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Luna was brave enough to speak up for once, "Unless you want Hailey to die sir, I would highly suggest that you postpone it to tonight or after the first task at least."

"Like I said, tomorrow." With that Snape left with his robes following him like a huge wave that would eventually crash onto his heels.

"I think he does want you to die Hales." Neville was smiling which was a weird action after an encounter with the Potions Master. That comment put the three friends into fits of laughter for a good five minutes.

The day was finally upon them, it was truly terrifying for Hailey as she got dressed that day, intentionally being slow till Luna started throwing her clothes on her. That lightened Hailey's mood for about two seconds till she remembered she had to face a dragon, looking at Harry when Luna and herself entered the hall, he falt the same.

"Ready," he asked as Hailey set down at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the odd looks she was getting.

"No." She put her head in her hands and took a huge breath. She felt someone pat her on the back figuring it was Harry she hit him, "I'm not four!"

"That was me." She turned and saw Cedric standing there groaning loudly so he could hear it she turned back and put her arms folded on the table and nestled her head inside. "It'll be over with soon," he hit her hard on the back again, but this time she let him for she didn't really want to waste any energy she didn't need too.

"Champions!" A boy no bigger than a first year came running down the hall, "Professor Dumbledore wants all in his office as soon as you can come." All four Champions walked down the long path to his office in an awkward silence, none of them taking their eyes off the floor. When they finally came to the large golden eagle, "So," Cedric said when they all stood there for a few moments in silence, "who know the password?" Hailey stepped in front of him, "It's already open you prat!" She walked ahead of all of them, toward the sole thick wood door. She turned before she knocked, "coming?" Harry came forward first, followed by Cedric, then slouching Krum.

Hailey knocked and heard a strong come in. All four Champions walked in hesitantly, each one seeing their own headmaster staring back at them, two with kind eyes, one with eyes that wanted to kill. "Now," Dumbledore began, "today you will be excused from you classes to finalize your training for the task, you will be called to the first task stadium one hour before the task is to begin, there we will explain what you objective is and what your task is. Any questions?" No one even breathed. "Excellent, good luck to all!"

Hailey walked out of the classroom and instead of going back to an empty classroom she walked straight into the library and found the book she wanted, 'Quidditch through the Ages' checked it out and sat into the Great Hall reading it till her name was called to meet in the hall. She sat there and as everyone came they started their way down, Hailey felt as if she was going down to her own funeral.

Author's Note: So Thanks alot for like all the views (got around 500!) Thanks for all the support really. I'm two days ahead of shcedule so... it will probably be after Christmas if not sooner if I can thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

_**I Do Not Own Anything Unfortunately :P Thanks for all the reviews: 600 =O**_

**Chapter 9, The First Task:**

The tent that all four champions were taken to was huge. On the bottom level, every Champion had their own bed and private area to talk with their Headmaster. Krum's area was blood red with a huge Durmstrang sign hanging above the four poster bed, underneath had his name: Viktor Krum, Champion.

Cedric's was the same on with a yellow Badger and his name underneath, as was everyone's afterword. Everyone sat on their bed for about thirty minutes, Hailey could hear Karkaroff talking to Krum, and someone other than Dumbledore talking to Cedric. Madame Maxine sat their eyeing Hailey with the utter disgust on her face. "I'm sorry," Hailey spoke quietly trying not to let it be known that they were talking. "For vhat?" Maxine's voice was filled with no remorse, it had no apologetic tone in it, and instead it was based on anger and violence. Slowly Hailey edged her way to the other side of the bed, staying from reach, but still keeping eye contact.

To be honest, Hailey wasn't sorry, she felt no remorse for the woman that had shunned her every since Hailey Potter came out of the goblet. "Actually, I am not, but, I going to do my best so that way you get your way." The giant's eyes widened, "but, on one condition." Hailey knew she was pushing her boundaries farther than ever, but this condition, was a must. "Name it," her eyes had returned to normal and that wasn't a good thing. It meant that she realized that she held all the marbles to the game.

"If I win this whole tournament," her voice was shaky but still Hailey pushed on, "you talk to Dumbledore, and I trade to Hogwarts." Once she had finished, Hailey realized that it really was a win-win for both of them.

Her headmistress only nodded, she had to get something more than that, and Hailey wasn't going as far as making an Unbreakable Vow. "Shake on it," Hailey moved back over to her original position and her hand looked like and ant's compared Maxine's.

Suddenly Hailey could hear a loud roar coming from outside of the tent, to her it sounded as if it was a crowd. "People are going to watch us," it was more of a statement than a question, but this time instead of a head shake up or down she got an actual answer, "Yes." It was short but it explained a lot to Hailey.

"Champions gather 'round!" It was Dumbledore's jolly voice calling the teenagers together. Barty Crouch was standing beside him with a small bag clutched very tightly in his right hand whilst he was smiling nervously.

"Welcome to the first task! Now, in this bag there are four miniature dragons that represent four very real dragons that have been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, retrieve the egg, along with that each dragon has a number attached to its neck which will be what order you will be going in," he drew a sharp breath before continuing, "any questions?" No one said a word, even though Cedric kept looking at Hailey gratefully.

"Ladies first, Miss Potter," he held the bag out to her, knowing that she simply couldn't get out of this no matter how much she tried, Hailey sighed and put her hand into the bag, grabbing the first object that her hand came in contact with. She pulled it out hesitantly looking at the thing that might cause her death.

"The Common Welsh Green," Hailey let out a slow sigh, she didn't get the horntail. She glanced down at the string the was tied to the dragon, it was a large bold two. She felt herself smile a little then quickly wiped it off as Krum Began to draw, "The Chinese Fireball," only two more dragons and Hailey felt Harry wasn't going to get off as easy as her. Then Cedric began to draw, "The Swedish Short-Snout," His had a large number one on it.

Hailey dropped her head back in frustration, Harry was going last, but with that he also got the Horntail.

"Now Mr. Diggory at the sound of the canon you will walk through those flaps and battle your dragon," Dumbledore spoke this time. All of the adults left as the four champions went back into their private areas. No one talked or made a sound. They heard a canon sound over head and Hailey saw Cedric get up a walk out of the flap into a huge arena that Hailey could only get a glimpse of. After about thirty minutes Hailey heard Dumbledore's booming voice, "Mr. Diggory has retrieved his egg and moved on to the next task, now it is time for our second champion to battle her fate."

Hailey could feel herself shaking as she raised waiting for the canon to sound. Two booms came quickly, as she passed she saw Harry nod at her and holding his thumbs up to indicate good luck. '_Yeah, that will help'_ she thought sourly. She took two deep breaths before heading into the arena

The arena was huge, it could have held five dragons if they had chosen so. Hailey's dragon was tied with a chain to a loop on the side of the arena. She could see hundreds of faces in crowd, most of the professors and other adults where gathered in the center. The stadium was filled with large rocks and on the biggest, (which was in the center) was where the golden egg was.

Right beside the golden egg was the dragon. Hailey stood there in complete shock of everything, only seeing the dragon and the egg ahead of her. Suddenly the dragon's mouth opened and Hailey knew what was coming. Jumping out of the way just moments before the thing blew; she took refuge behind a rock.

Hailey thought for a moment, she knew for a fact she couldn't do Reductor Curse, since stunning the dragon in the eye was gone from the list, she tried anyway, just to be funny. Very carefully she turned her head to find the dragon standing directly under the excess of an umbrella. Trying got to make a sound she put her foot on another rock and stepped out, she raised her wand looking upward seeing that it was still there, "_Reducto!"_

The excess fell onto the dragon, briefly stunning it for only two seconds. Still, Hailey took her chances and ran toward the egg. Then she heard the roar, a deafening roar that anyone could have heard from miles away. Being halfway to the egg she stopped frozen to the small rock that she was standing on. The only thing she felt was heat radiating on to her back, like a firework exploding on her spine. Slowly she turned around trying not to show any signs of pain, the dragon was momentarily confused for a second, seeding that it just blasted her with fire, yet she was still standing, "_Stupefy!"_

It didn't land in the eye, it landed in the nose, but, instead of staring at what her magic had done, she ran the rest of the way, over the rocks to the egg, looping her arm around it taking. There was a loud blaring noise, meaning the task was over. If only they could have controlled the dragon, for five more seconds.

Whipping its tail around faster than a Firebolt, it make contact with Hailey's already burned back, taking her to the nearest rock face first, Instantly letting Hailey take a peek at the stars.

Hailey heard sharp sounds that penetrated her brain. Some sounded like cameras and reporters flashing and asking questions. Others sounded like cheering and applause. Trying to roll over on her incredibly soft bed she felt a quick flash of heat come into her back. _The Dragon_. It burned her, she remembered. Everywhere ached for some reason, she only remembered grabbing the egg then nothing at all. _I bet I came in last,_ there was going to be no Hogwarts in her future.

Slowly opening her hazel unfocused eyes, she saw a tent with reporters rushing about trying to get the facts from all the champions. Finally after two minutes of blurriness Hailey heard Dumbledore yell silence. Hailey jumped when he did. "Every Reporter please let the Champions some time to regroup and heal!" HE continued, voice still booming throughout the tent. Once all the reporters were out she noticed how big the tent actually was. Madame Pompfrey was hurrying around trying to tend to everyone's wounds; it was going even faster when McGonagall and Dumbledore joined. Dumbledore walked over to her bed and Hailey quickly closed her eyes.

She felt the pressure of the mattress sink toward the end of her bed. "Hailey I know you aren't asleep." Her eyes shot open, she sat up to face the old man holding back a grimace. "How do you feel?" He asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Fine I guess."

"Hailey, forgive me, but you just got burned by a dragon and whipped into a rock face first. I do believe after that no one would be fine," he drew a breath, "now, are you in any pain?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore chuckled, "usually people elaborate on those questions," he stated.

"I think you and I both know sir, I don't do things the usual way," she knew that she was pushing her luck, but honestly, she didn't want to be made a big deal out of.

"Where is the pain?"

"My back and ribs mostly." He nodded and drew his wand, "This might tickle a bit."

"I'm not ticklish."

"of course," Hailey didn't feel anything as she watched Dumbledore move his wand up and down her body.

"One of your ribs is cracked," '_Big shocker'_ Hailey thought, "also you have a very large burn on your back, now to fix the rib you have to be awake." Without listening to the rest of his sentence she simply grabbed the cold metal bars underneath her mattress and said, "Just do it."

"Are you sure, we can wait a little longer?" Hailey shook her head.

"Might as well get it over with," Dumbledore nodded, he pointed his wand at the bottom rib on her chest and with an upward movement pushed it back into place, not meaning to Hailey let a small _hst, _out of her mouth and Dumbledore stopped, Hailey shook her head still clutching onto the bars. He moved it upward a little more and Hailey bit her lip, finally she could breathe easier and her hands relaxed but, still did not leave the bar.

"Are you o.k. Hailey?" Dumbledore's voice was soft, but she wasn't in the mood.

"Brilliant." She closed her eyes, only to be shaken once more by him, "Take this," she downed it obediently, then he gave her a sleeping draught, taking that she instantly fell back onto the pillow, going into a drug induced sleep.

Harry's POV

Harry walked out of the arena holding his Firebolt and egg in one hand while the other was aching relentlessly. Madame Pompfrey came over to him instantly trying to get him to lay down on a bed but he simply dropped both and walked over to Hailey who had recently drank a potion and layed back on her pillows. She looked terrible, every time her chest rose her face screwed up In concentration, as if not wanting to disturb anyone.

"She is more stubborn than you father Harry," Dumbledore said turning around looking at him, "with more fight than any fourteen year old girl I have ever came across," Harry smiled. "You got passed your dragon o.k.?" Harry nodded taking a seat on the end of her bed.

"Harry move you left arm if you would," Dumbledore looked down at him with his eyes twinkling.

"I can't." he replied simply.

Dumbledore bent down despite his back creaking iin protest, "Madame Pompfrey is busy with Mr. Diggory so it might be wise to go lay down on that bed," he nodded to the one beside his twin, Harry got up and began to move, "this conversation never happened either." He winked as Harry lied down, he looked over at Hailey who was now clutching the bars of her bed more tightly now, Dumbledore was right, she was a fighter.

A/N: I can't believe I got this written on time! Wow! Don't expect another chapter to be up till around Friday or Saturday. Please let me know what you think, I am not exactly happy with the action scene. But, please I am certainly fine with some other suggestions you might have for the story!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Hailey was in the hospital wing for another two days before she finally convinced Madame Pompfrey to let her go. Within those two days she was on bed rest, and no one was allowed to come and see her. She was mostly sleeping because every time she would wake up Madame Pompfrey would give her thirty minutes then force two potions down her throat.

Finally she entered the Great Hall two days after the task had taken place. She spotted Harry talking to Hermione and Ron, '_wow those three never talk'_ she thought sarcastically as she set down beside him, beginning to open her mouth to talk Seamus Finnigan yelled out, "Potter's rule!" from the other end of the table. Harry smiled weakly and Hailey just cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I thought he called you Harry?" she asked, "He does, but he's referring to the both of us." Harry passed her a paper that had her and Harry on the front, "we tied," she looked up from the article.

"How?" Hailey looked hard at his green eyes, "I got done faster, but you used several advanced spells so they tied us for first, then Krum got second and Cedric got third," Hailey nodded then stood up, "I'm going to the Owlery," she looked over at Ron, "Can I borrow Pig?" He nodded and she walked off feeling her burn stretch on her back as she twisted to find Harry following.

When she got to the steps of the Owlery she waited at the bottom for Harry to catch up. "Are you writing to Sirius?" he asked in between breaths. She nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment and quill.

Dear Snuffles,

Harry and I survived the dragon. He got a horntail and I got a Swedish Green. We actually tied for first, he got done faster, but I used 'advanced' spells. We got an egg as a clue for the next task. Harry said he opened his and it sounded like banshee on fire, or to Fred and George, Percy singing in the shower.

I hope you are doing o.k. next time we are going to Hogsmeade is on the 15th of December, so just tell us where to meet you and we can get some food from Dobby down in the kitchens. Harry wanted to know if you could do a 'fire call' again, whatever that is.

Love you,

Hales

Hailey had a different relationship with Sirius than Harry did. Harry and Sirius were more like brothers than family. It was the other way around with him and Hailey. Even though she had only seen him three times, it was like he was her favorite uncle that she could tell anything too. She wasn't afraid to say 'I Love You' in front of him. She smiled unconsciously remembering when Sirius and her stayed at Hog's Head one time, Aberforth found her laying on Sirius with his arm around her as if they were father and daughter.

When they got back to the castle it was time for classes and all of the Gryffindor's plus Hailey, headed to transfiguration. There they were transforming toads into pillows, Hermione got done first, as usual, and no one else even came close to perfecting the practice. Still, Neville was far behind, he was still trying to transform a slug into a lamp, which was yesterday's assignment. Hailey took a break after many failed attempts, and watched Neville struggle. He was making a very simple mistake; he was just flourishing his wand too much.

"Neville," he looked at her, "you not doing it right." He narrowed his eyes, "Thanks no wonder I'm a day behind!" Hailey felt her eyes widened, something was wrong with him.

"Are you o.k.?" She asked hesitantly, hoping not to get screamed at, he just sighed in frustration and put his wand down.

"It's nothing."

She snorted, only to receive a glare from McGonagall, "sorry," she muttered.

"Neville, it's obviously something."

He looked at her, "I-It happened today." He looked over at Hailey who immediately understood, his parents were driven crazy by the Crusiatius Curse, and they were only under it for an hour.

She nodded then picked up his wand and gave it to him, "Try it again, you're just flourishing you wand too much." He looked at her then nodded but still didn't move to do the spell. She sighed then leaned over to him, "You know that blank wall, on the east tower?" He nodded, "walk back and forth about three times, while thinking hard on what you want, like a place that's hidden, doors will come up and walk in them and you will be hidden till you want to leave."

He looked at her confused, "How will I get out of here without a teacher noticing?"

She hated bringing this up but it was a way to get him out, "She's in the order, she knows."

With that Hailey turned back to her work, she heard Neville raise his hand and ask for some help. McGonagall walked back,

"What do you need help with Longbottom?"

"I uh," he glanced at Hailey who nodded in encouragement, "Can I be excused?"

Hailey heard the embarrassment, the loneliness, and the sadness in his voice. Hailey knew her life was much better than Neville, who was hit with a different kind of pain when the Crusiatius Curse was cast.

After the bell rang, most of the kids had successfully transformed their animal; Hailey and Harry were one of the few who hadn't.

"Potter and Potter! Up to my desk!"

Hailey's stomach dropped, she wanted to go check on Neville, but reluctantly she walked up to the witch's desk, Harry at her side.

"There is a dance coming up,"

"I don't dance," Harry said immediately.

"I don't care if you don't dance or not Potter, all four champions begin the Yule Ball by dancing, I will explain it more later, now here are your notes, off you go."

Once they were out of the classroom, the halls had been deserted, papers were strung everywhere along with quills lying on the floor. They could hear Filch mumbling to himself about how messy the corridor was, then he found a new interest, "My, My, My, what are two of the champions doing wonderin' the halls durin' a lesson?"

"We've got notes," Hailey said immediately, holding up hers and elbowing harry to do the same.

Filch scowled in disapproval as he moved up the stairs his cat following.

"So, you don't dance?" Hailey looked over at Harry trying to suppress a smile forming.

"No, and I will probably just fake sick," he shrugged for effect as they made their way to the main entrance to head to the dungeons.

"Come on, you and Cho could go!" Hailey looked over at him.

"I will go with Cho, when you go with Cedric," he was smirking when he spoke.

"Or you could go with Luna!" Hailey clapped and Harry was in utter amazement.

"Then you could go with Neville!" Harry replied. Hailey stopped dead in her tracks.

"That's not funny Harry, you have no clue…" her voice trailed off as she thought. Harry truly didn't know about Neville. The only reason she knew was because she was with Sirius when Remus came bursting in saying that Frank and Alice had an improvement. After that she made Sirius explain everything, afterwards Hailey didn't speak the rest of the night they were together. Now she let adults keep secrets, because, like Sirius had said, no one ever told her, because, they simply wanted to protect her, and there was no problem with that.

"You want to go first?" They had arrived at the dungeons, "Sure."

She pushed open the black door and walked inside toward her table which usually was with Seamus, Dean, and Neville but his place was empty, _He's still in the Room of Requirement_. She sighed, she was going to go to the kitchens, get some food from Dobby and go there.

"Well looks like the celebrity's decided to join us," the sly voice, Hailey took a deep breath. She walked up to the front without looking at anyone and handed the note to Snape. "Did I say you could come up here?" he sneered,

"No sir," she said looking straight into his eyes.

"Why are you and Potter late?"

"Professor McGonagall kept us after class," by that time Harry had given his note to Snape and was standing there beside her.

He examined the note with extra concentration, whilst all the class was holding their breath.

"Neither of you answered my question, why are you late?" He asked, Hailey could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Hailey just told you," Harry said giving him a look that questioned if he was thick.

"Five points from Gryffindor, each," Snape was practically jumping with joy, not literally though, Hailey could see everything in his eyes.

"How is that fair, it was his outburst?" She gestured at Harry who was getting ready to agree then looked at her in confusion.

"Fine," Snape said simply, "Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter," he said barely holding back a smile.

"That the same," Hailey looked at him head cocked to the side.

"Ten more," He said, Hailey looked sideways and saw Dean shaking his head while Seamus' hands were in his hand, his eyes dully watching.

"Back to your seats," he looked coolly at the both of them then walked back to his desk, robes billowing behind him.

After class Hailey sped through the corridors, making a b-line to the kitchens. She entered very hesitantly; she walked through the doors revealing a huge kitchen. Suddenly several elves rushed to her at once to meet 'Hailey Potter' or 'His Sister' finally she came across Dobby.

"Hailey Potter m'am!" he squeaked.

"Hey Dobby can I get some food, just a sandwich," Dobby nodded, and then told another nearby elf named jasper to get some food for 'The Hailey Potter' Hailey looked over at in a nearby corner.

"Dobby, what is wrong with that elf?" She looked over at the figure, thinking she had seen it somewhere before.

"That is Winky, she don't like bein' a free elf." Winky! That was the elf that had supposedly put the dark mark in the sky.

The elf named Jasper rushed up to her, "Here are the sandwiches you wanted m'am," the elf was shaking and its big blue eyes were blinking uncontrollably.

"Are you alright?" she asked while taking the sandwiches away. "Tis never met, such a f-famous witch," the elf replied.

Hailey laughed and made a mental note not to introduce her to Harry. "Trust me, I'm not that famous," she said as she walked out of the kitchens, "Bye Dobby!" she called over her shoulder.

Hailey took a quick scan of the great hall before heading to the room of requirement, he wasn't in there. As Hailey made her way through the hall, he mind was growing more and more worried,_ what did Neville ask for_? Her thoughts were so lost she stumbled into the person she least expected to be in this part of the castle.

"Now, what is a Beauxbatons Champion doing here, during dinner?" she could tell the voice was joking, and it sounded like as student, there was only one person who would ever say that to her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing Cedric."

He pointed to his badge on the side of his robes, it was a faded badger with a big P on it, "I'm a prefect, doing my duty," he looked over at Hailey examining her thoroughly. "What are you excusing?"

"Mind your own business," she shrugged and tried to walk past him, but he blocked her.

"It is my business," he replied shortly.

"I need to talk to someone," Cedric began to open his mouth, "I'm not saying who, where or why, that personal."

He sighed then leaned down, "Filch usual does this corridor after dinner first, so when you here the bell, go as fast as you can back to you common room," he flashed a quick smile the turned his back so Hailey could slip away.

Upon finding the blank wall, she began to solely focus her thoughts on finding Neville, after about four times of passing the wall; it began to conjure up a door. Finally she opened it and to her surprise all that was in the room was a mirror and Neville who was sitting on the ground looking up at it.

She walked forward dropping the sandwiches on the ground as she realized what mirror this was, "Neville," she said quietly.

He didn't even flinch, turn, or acknowledge that she heard him. Hailey took a deep breath, She knew of Harry's experience with the mirror, Dumbledore had told her before she came that nothing could reawaken the dead, and made it clear not to go looking for anything.

She walked up and sat beside him keeping her eyes straight at the floor. "Neville," she touched his shoulder, he flinched at the sudden contact then suddenly relaxed at who it was. "Hailey, what time is it?" Hailey laughed, that was what Neville was concerned about.

"Its dinner," He nodded then looked back at the mirror.

"Come on," she pulled on his arm to stand him up.

"No, I don't want to leave them." As soon as he said that he furiously blushed.

"Neville, you don't understand, you have to come," she looked at him seriously.

"No I don't, you don't understand!"

Neville was breathing hard. When Hailey spoke she tried her best to keep her voice calm, "Your right I don't understand what you're going through, But trust me I have an idea, I know what it's like not to live with your parents, not to be able to have a conversation with them!" At some point she had stood up and so had Neville, he remained silent.

"This mirror, people have wanted away in front of it Neville, Harry almost did, I would have never had sent you here if I would have known that this is what you would find." She finished feeling in worse spirits than she believed possible.

He stood there silent for a moment, "I'm quite proud to be their son, I just wish I could talk to them, my gram is quite rude to them, when we go visit. So I always stay behind and just try to be with them," he laughed for a moment, "they actual improve when she isn't around."

Hailey nodded, "Let's go to dinner," she gripped his hand and they walked through the doors.

A/N: So this was updated faster than I thought, so don't get use to it because, I'm heading back to school after the new year! So Happ New year! Um expecting a new chapter up by Monday or Tuesday! Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The next day word had spread about the dance; everywhere Hailey went guys seem to be looking at her, the same with Harry only girls. Finally after a sword fight in Transfiguration with the twins fake wands, a small third year Hufflepuff asked Harry to the dance, stunning his brain into stupidity. In other words he said no. Then two more girls asked him, one of them being a fifth year that looked as if she was going to knock him out if he said no.

After several fits of laughter from Hailey and Ron, Hailey finally asked, "So Harry, who are you seriously going to ask?" Harry only shrugged, but she knew who he wanted to ask.

"Well it's not like he's going to have any trouble, he's a bloody Champion, and he's beaten a horntail!" Ron said.

"I bet none of them would ask if I wasn't one," he said once they were seated for lunch.

"Don't forget Harry," Hailey started, "your still The-Boy-Who-Lived, as well," she grabbed a roast beef sandwich off of a tray and bit into it.

"Like Krum, girls only like him because he's famous," said a new female voice, Hermione, of course. _Heaven forbid Harry make new friends, _Hailey thought as she took a sip of pumpkin juice, she seemed to be the only one eating beside Ron.

"I still can't believe Snape is giving us a test the day before term is ending!" He said in between bites. Harry nodded in agreement as he took a sandwich and bit in.

"Well you two are exactly doing anything to prepare are you?" Hermione observed, "At least Hailey is doing something," all eyes turned to her as she looked up from her potions book.

"Does my hair look bad or something?" she asked being completely oblivious to the conversation that had recently taken place.

Harry shook his head, "I just can't believe your actually studying!" he said with an amused grin on his face. Hailey looked at them confused, and then it dawned on her that she had charmed her potions book.

"I'm not, you know how Snape held me back after class," everyone in on the conversation nodded, "He yelled at me for reading the Quibbler, so I charmed my potions book to read the Quibbler on the inside." Hermione let out a disapproving sigh, Ron kept eating unimpressed, and Harry just shook his head, giving her a look that said 'I should have known'.

Ron took out a set of Exploding Snap cards and began to build a tower out of them, uninterested in where the conversation was going.

"Still Harry, you and Hailey have other things you could be working on," she hissed, looking at him seriously.

"Like what?" Harry asked as he opened up a Quidditch book, obviously not wanting to hear what Hermione had to say.

"The egg!" she looked at him and Hailey for any expression, but both stayed blank and dull.

"Please," Hailey said, becoming as bored as Ron, "We don't have to have the thing figured out till the twenty fourth of February," she told her.

Ron agreed quickly, "I think they have earned a break Hermione!" He told her just as the tower that he had put so much effort into collapsed in a series of explosions, along with half of Ron's eyebrows.

"Beautiful Ronnie," Fred cried taking a seat beside Hermione.

"It will go great with your dress robes," George said, getting on the other side of the table with Hailey.

"So," Fred carried on, "does any of the Golden Trio have dates yet?" None of them replied except for Ron,

"Yeah, who you going with?" Ron asked rubbing where his eyebrows were.

"Angelina," Fred replied, not a trace of humility.

"Seriously?" Harry asked, not hiding his surprise, "you have asked her?"

"That might be a bit of a setback wouldn't it?" He asked scratching his head.

"Hey! Angelina!" He hollered across the hall, and everyone went silent.

She turned around looking like she could kill with one glance of her eye. "What?" She asked icily, sending daggers toward Fred, who looked completely calm.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"Yeah sure," she said turning back to her conversation with Katie Bell.

"Easy," Fred turned back to them, and then yawned, "Let's go back to the common room George," he nodded and they headed off.

"Hermione," Ron looked over at her, "You're a girl," Hailey snorted at that.

"Well noticed Ronald," she said dangerously, then turned back to her potions book that wasn't charmed.

"How about you and me-,"he began.

"I can't," she replied, then got up and walked out of the hall.

He looked across the table at Hailey, "No," she said simply and went back to the Quibbler.

"But no one's asked you! You still don't have a date!"

"So," she said still not looking up. People had asked her, she just simply said maybe.

"So! You have to go!" Ron protested.

"You don't," she looked over at Ron feeling like she was winning the argument. With that she got up and walked out of the hall.

Hailey had planned to go back to the Ravenclaw common room, but she soon realized that she wasn't there. So how she had managed to get to the room of requirement was beyond her. Not remembering what she asked for she simply walked into the room, only to find Neville sitting in front of the mirror again.

"Neville," he voice was loud but calm, this mirror was going to kill him.

He turned back to her with a look of sadness. "What do you see?" he asked, completely taking her by surprise.

She shook her head, "I don't want to look in," she told him simply, even if every fiber in her body was itching her to go in sit with Neville. He nodded then got up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," he face was showing it too.

"For what?" she asked in complete confusion.

"I should have listened, I can't stop coming here," he ran a hand through his thick brown hair. Hailey was at lost for words, what was she supposed to say.

"You should have." She said simply.

He laughed then looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hailey, will you go to the ball with me?" Twice in a day, Neville Longbottom caught Hailey by surprise, twice in a day, Hailey couldn't talk, and she looked at Neville. This time she didn't see the clumsy, shy boy that Harry always talked about. She saw a boy who truly was brave in ways so many people didn't understand.

"Yes, I will go to the ball with you." _Ron will go crazy if this gets to him._

Neville got up and walked out of the room leaving Hailey more confused than when she came in. She was going to the ball with Neville. Hailey shrugged and walked out of the room looking for Neville, who was long gone by now. Who she did find pushed her past confused and in bewilderment.

The tall Hufflepuff looked down at her with a smile on his face. "Still wondering around?" Cedric looked at her with an amused grin on his face.

She nodded not answering verbally.

"Got a date to the ball?" he asked trying to make small talk.

Again Hailey only nodded, still feeling confused for no reason.

"Who?"

"Promise you won't laugh at me or him, or tease us?" Hailey looked up into his big eyes, knowing that she was pleading more than asking. Cedric nodded.

"Neville Longbottom," she looked up at him expecting laughter to come out of his slim mouth any moment.

"Who are you going with?" she asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I wanted to go with you," he looked down at the ginger in front of him who was awe struck. She saw Cedric push down into his pockets in his robes and pull out a thin braided bracelet, he grabbed her wrist and latched it around it. "Yellow and black, Hufflepuff colors, I heard that you were switching schools, and thought you might come into Hufflepuff."

Hailey felt her heart drop, Cedric wanted to go to the ball with her. Hailey pushed that thought out of her mind, then looked at the clasp, it was a badger.

"Sorry Cedric," she gave him a hug. Instantly feeling, protected. He nodded, then pulled away smiling, "Better get out of here, Filch does this area after me." She nodded and walked away, turning down Witch's Weekly hottest Wizard in the process, only this time she felt bad about it.

It was the eve before the ball and everyone seemed to be staying for it. As a result of that many of the teachers made the castle look exceedingly beautiful beyond what Harry described to Hailey. At breakfast the next morning it was common talk of who everyone was going with, especially the Champions.

"I still can't believe you were stupid enough to ask Fleur, Ron," Hailey said as she spread the butter on toast. Ron immediately went red and said nothing more on the subject, instead putting it on Hailey, "I still can't believe you're going with Neville!" He said as he took an awful big bite of his sausage.

"At least he asked me, instead of having his best mate doing all the work for him," she motioned toward Harry, he shrugged.

"Your still going with Pavarti?" she asked him, he nodded, "and Ron's going with Padma," he stated afterwards. She nodded.

"Any idea who Hermione is going with?" she nodded yes and said nothing more on the subject.

"Come on, Ginny wouldn't say either, at least tell us what school he goes to!" Ron whined, Hailey shook her head no.

"No Ron," she said flatly. Instead she turned her brother and asked the question that she think he had been avoiding all morning, "Why are you going with Pavarti and Cho?"

"She's going with Cedric," he said in a dull tone.

"When did you ask?"

"This morning," he replied, "same as Ron." Hailey still had a question in her stomach; she didn't want to ask it, for one reason, if she told them that she turned down him for Neville, she would never hear the end of it.

"When I asked her she said that Cedric asked about ten minutes before," Harry looked defeated when he spoke.

Hailey nodded. This was going to be an interesting ball.

That night she, Hermione, Pavarti, Padma, Ginny and Lavender all went to a dress shop in Hogsmeade. Pavarti and Padma insisted that it was the best shop around. When they went in they were hit with a smell of roses and lily's, Hermione and Hailey started to gag a little, while everyone else just breathed deeply and seemed to be enjoying the scent strongly. Pavarti walked up to the desk in the front and spoke as if she were speaking to Merlin.

"We are here for an appointment, Patil for six." The woman looked over at hr and nodded then motioned for all six of them to come forward. She looked at all six of them, and then finally spoke.

"Ginerva Weasley, come with me," Ginny followed, as they were walking into what seemed to be the actual shop, the woman looked back, "take a seat along the runway," suddenly a full blown runway appeared with seats that were cushioned. Pavarti, Padma, and Lavender clapped and sat down excitedly, while Hermione and she looked at the seats then sat down.

Ginny came out shortly after in a green dress with pink roses on it. She bought it and sat down while the woman stared at them again. "Hailey Potter!" She barked and Hailey jumped, she motioned her into a white changing room, she not even getting a glimpse at the store.

Then she threw a pale blue dress over that had ruffles all along it then at the top it had jewels. Hailey slid it on and looked in the mirror, she gasped, and she didn't recognize herself. She looked up and down then settled on her face. That scar that had been the vocal point of her bully, of her torment, of her life, was gone. She felt free of Voldemort, for the first time. Hailey stepped out and the woman was smiling at her work, and then motioned her forward onto the runway, everyone gasped to, then Hailey took it off and sat down beside Ginny slightly red.

"Pavarti Patil!" She went in and came out in what looked like a traditional Indian dress that had a orange shirt underneath and pink on everything else.

"Hermione Granger!" She refused to walk out with it on in front of everyone so she simply joined everyone else

"Padma Patil!" Padma came out in the exact same thing as Pavarti except her shirt was pink and everything else was orange.

Lavender was last with a green dress. All of the girls gave their money and left, feeling slightly better than when they came in.

A/N: I have no clue on how I got this updated this quick! Thanks for all the reviews! This story had been pretty by the book, and I get it if you are getting bored but please, I have some ideas for the Final Task, that will blow you away. As for adding the dress shopping, I just had that scene in my mind ever since I started. I don't own anything, Thanks for all the reviews. Also I have another story out, _**Just Harry**_. I will have that updated by the new year


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Potter!" Hailey whipped her head around to find Professor McGonagall motioning for her and Neville to come over to her. Grabbing him by the wrist they slinked in between all of the students that were gathered in the Entrance Hall for the ball. Hailey could make out Ron and Padma talking to Ginny and Dean, and then she also saw Malfoy and Pansy talking to other Slytherins. Everyone was dressed in elegant dresses and robes, talking to others freely. While Hailey couldn't be more nervous, she had to open the ball while dancing. Hailey lucked out though, Neville was a great dancer, surprising everyone because, and he is usually clumsier than anyone. She approached the teacher, "Line up in the order that you were chosen!" she screamed to the champions over the noise. She and Neville got behind Hermione and Viktor, and in front of Cedric and Cho.

Hermione looked gorgeous in her dress; all of the boys were staring at her as if she was a goddess sent from above. She looked back and saw Harry eyeing Cedric hatefully. She sent him and glances and he shrugged. Then the doors opened. She looked up at Neville, "you lead," she whispered to him and he looked down, "why the great Hailey Potter doesn't want to lead?" she gave him a stare that meant death and he quieted immediately. She walked in and heard Ludo Bagman announce the couples.

"Here comes the Durmstrang Champion, Viktor Krum, with his partner, Hermione Granger," they walked out onto the floor and took the position.

'Then, the Beauxbatons Champion, Hailey Potter, and her partner, Neville Longbottom," she heard several snickers and gasps when he said Neville but just chose to ignore it, for now.

"Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts Champion, and his partner, Cho Chang," she heard several awes in the crowd.

"And finally the Hogwarts Champion Harry Potter, and his partner, Pavarti Patil." Then he started the music, Hailey looked down immediately to watch what Neville's feet were doing, and she copied. It didn't go as bad as Hailey thought it could have gone, keeping her eyes over Neville's shoulder she saw Dean and Ginny walk onto the floor, followed by Fleur and some Hufflepuff who looked like he was in a daze. Then Moody walked by nodded at her and Neville and walked off.

"That eye creeps me out," she told him, motioning with her head. He leaned down, "It is supposed to make out dark wizards and items, Moody created it himself," he told her, his eyes going back and forth between Hailey's and Moody's.

"Big shocker," she muttered, Neville snorted. Once the music stopped the people who were not dancing applauded and everyone moved to set down. Hailey began to walk toward the back of the hall, till she felt someone grab her wrist, Harry was looking at her, "Champions, are up there," he pointed toward the top table. Hailey sighed and walked with Harry up. She saw Neville who was red.

"Sorry, I thought you were following me," she nodded and sat down beside Hermione who was listening to Krum talk about his school.

"Viktor let's not reveal all our secrets," Karkaroff said, Viktor looked down sheepishly, "of course you only know of some," he looked over at Dumbledore, " am I right Albus?"

"I am not sure Igor, I would not dare say I know all of Hogwarts secrets, just this morning I came across a room on the way to the bathroom, full of cauldrons, later it was gone," he paused and Hailey was on the verge of laughing directly onto her plate, "maybe you can only access it when you are holding a full bladder," Hailey put a hand over her mouth, while Neville turned around looking as if he was sniffing his shoulder, and Harry snorted on his plate.

"Now," he continued briskly, "let's order," he picked up his menu then looked at his plate and said, "Pork Chops," then it appeared and he began eating.

Hailey looked at her menu, "Caesar Salad," it appeared and Hailey began to eat. Neville ordered to, they ate for a minute then she noticed that Crouch wasn't there, instead Percy was.

"I've been promoted," Percy said looking back between Harry and Hailey. The twins met eyes, explaining that they were thinking the same thing.

"He hasn't been feeling well, naturally, all the World Cup business, and then the tournament; luckily I was able to fill in for him." Percy said, quite proudly to.

Once dinner ended all of the Champions were dancing again, along with all of the Schools together. Hailey and Neville paused for a moment and watched Fred and Angelina, who were dancing enthusiastically.

"Let's go set down," she told him, he nodded, his face pink from dancing, they walked over and sat beside Ron and Padma, who looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Having fun Ron?" she asked as they sat down. He shrugged looking at Hermione and Krum. Within minutes Padma was asked to dance and left without a single glance at Ron. Then Cedric came up with Cho under his arm.

"Want to dance?" he asked holding out his hand, Hailey looked at Neville who shrugged, she nodded and walked back onto the floor with Cedric, then looked back and Neville was dancing with Cho.

"So enjoying yourself?" he asked as he twirled her around, "you look stunning," he added.

"Thanks," she held up her hand, removed a bracelet, that showed the bracelet he gave her.

"I honestly thought you were going to throw that away!" he said laughing.

"No, just out of curiosity, who made it?" she asked.

"Dobby, the house elf." He replied.

Hailey felt her mouth drop, "did he know who it was for?" Cedirc nodded.

"He felt honored that the bracelet was going to 'Hailey Potter'" Hailey shook her head as Cedric twirled her again. She looked back and saw Neville nervously dancing with Cho, while Harry sat back with Ron watching his crush get stolen away by a guy he now envied. As she watched their table over Cedric's shoulder she saw Hermione set down and she also saw Ron fuming as she spoke.

"Sorry Ced, I've got to go play referee for Harry's friends," she said pulling away.

"Harry can't?" he asked sounding surprised, "won't they listen to him, being the Boy-Who-Lived, and all," he made air quotes around the important parts, Hailey just laughed.

"Them, listen to Harry? Please," she made a hand waving gesture, "he may be Harry Potter, but trust me, he doesn't talk as much as you think," she told him. He nodded and walked over to Neville and Cho.

Hailey sat down in the empty chair by Hermione and listened as they fought.

"Your fraternizing with the enemy, he's competing against Harry, against Hogwarts, he's from Durmstrang!" Ron yelled while Harry just sat there not saying anything.

"So is Neville," Hailey said looking at both of them.

"What?" they both said as if they were twins, then as if on cue they both turned and saw Neville dancing with Ginny.

"Talking about my sister?" Ron half screamed, Harry suddenly looked up from his study of his shoes, realizing that Ron was yelling at her.

"No," Hailey said before Harry could speak up, while shooting him glares to go back to his dress shoes, "Neville went to the dance with _me_, I'm competing against Harry, I'm competing against Hogwarts, I'm representing Beauxbatons," she finished staring at him, obviously making him feel uncomfortable.

"That has nothing to do with anything!" Ron said, looking less confindent.

"It's the same exact thing!" Hermione retoreted, "weren't you wanting his autograph?" Hailey tried to surpress a laugh when Hermione said the autograph, for Ron went the same color as his hair.

"I bet you and Vicky are working out the egg together! Just like Hailey and Cedric! I know about that stupid bracelet he gave you!" Ron said, Hailey was at a lost for words, not knowing what to say, Harry on the other hand was losing control very quickly, "Ron," he began quietly but quickly, people were beginning to stare, " I haven't got a problem with Hermione going with Viktor, and I seriously doubt-," he was cut off by Ron again.

"Why don't you run off and find Vicky again." Ron said, with a look of disgust on your face.

Hermione got up and walked off and shortly found Viktor. Then Percy came over with Mr. Bagman. Hailey mouthed to Harry let's go, they stood, excused themselves, and walked off, just glad to get away from Percy.

Hailey and Harry walked into the open courtyard and sat down on the bench.

"Sorry for Ron, he's just paranoid that, well-,"

"Viktor took Hermione to the dance instead of himself," she finished. He nodded then looked at her arm.

"So it's true," he said, "he did give you a bracelet." Hailey nodded not wanting to go into this subject.

"Didn't he ask you? I mean, why give you a bracelet, then turn around and ask Cho?" He was trying to put the pieces together in his head, Hailey could see it.

"I went to find Neville, after a class, he asked me when I found him. He left then I ran into Cedric, he asked me, I turned him down because I had agreed to go with Neville." She looked over at him, he nodded finally finishing the puzzle. Hailey began to ask a question when they heard voices.

"You know just as well as I do Severus!" someone hissed at Snape, they were getting closer Hailey could hear the evergrowing foot steps of the two teachers. Grabbing Harry by his robes, she pushed him into an empty corridor, then they both stayed silent listening.

"And I'm not going to stay-," Igor began.

"Then flee! Flee like the coward you are," Snape spat back at him.

"All I am saying is it is becoming clearer and clearer every day!" Hailey turned her head around the corner, spotting the dark mark on Karkaroff's hand. She was getting ready to push Harry back into the corridor, till her brilliant hiding spot was exposed.

"Potter," Snape said, she reached back, found Harry and pulled him forward, letting him into the light as well, if she was going down, he was coming with her.

"What are two of the Champions doing from the Yule Ball at this late hour?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Catching some air Sir," Hailey replied, she knew for a fact it was harder for teachers to be rude, when you weren't.

"What about you?" his eyes went from Hailey over to Harry.

"Same," he said, and then added, "sir," after Hailey elbowed him in the side.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, and you Miss Potter will be serving a detention with me tomorrow," he said, his lips trying to curl into a smile.

"But Sir," she hesitated this really was going to tick him off, "It's the holidays." She finished her voice wavering.

"Two afterwards then, back to the hall!" he yelled then shooed them to continue his talk.

Harry and Hailey began walking back towards the hall, Hailey heard a rustle come from a rose bush, looking at it she saw Fleur and that one boy going crazy on eachother's lips, Hailey was mad, so she decided to vent her anger, "Hey Fleur, do those lips taste good?" she shouted, full well knowing that Snape was still in hearing distance.

Fleur turned and looked at them red in the face, while Hailey and Harry took off, hearing Snape's steps become more pronounced. They stopped once more, hearing what sounded like Hagrid talking, "so, who was it on ur side?" he asked, " mine was ma mum." He said growing slightly more quiet.

"Vhat are vu talking about?" Madame Maxine asked, as Hailey stood more still than ever.

"Well ye Half Giant like me," Hailey hit her forehead, Hagrid clearly wasn't good at picking up girls. Hailey pushed Harry down the corridor more, realizing that if Maxine came down this one, she would yell.

Everyone was leaving by the time they got back, the both of them walked over to Hermione and Ron who were arguing in hushed voices.

"You know the solution then don't you!" Hermione told him, looking as if she had been crying.

"Yeah, what is it!" Ron exclaimed, Hailey was sick of it, she hated how much they argued, and why they just couldn't get together already.

"Shut up!" she said, three heads looked at her in surprise, "The solution is Ron, Hermione isn't a last resort, ask her when you had the chance," then she turned and looked at Hermione, " also, I know you don't like to lose, but enough was enough, and enough was when you two started arguing at the table." She looked at them both, clearly dumbstruck. She turned on her heel and walked up to bed, feeling accomplished.

A/N: Thoughts? This chapter was kind of boring to write, but next is the second task, so yay! _**Just Harry**_ will be updated when I am done with the chapter, so by Sunday, next time, it will be the first updated


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"So, what do you think the screeching means?" Neville asked.

Hailey, Neville, and Luna were all sitting at the mouth of the Black Lake, taking a break from homework. "Maybe it means I will die a slow and painful death, and that's what I sound like," Hailey picked up rock, skipped across the water, and sighed. They all laughed, then Luna spoke, "open it," she picked up the golden egg that they had brought with them, and tossed it to her. Instead, it went toward Neville, who was clumsy enough to catch it but let it slip from his hands, letting it roll toward the water.

"I got it," Hailey said, tearing off her sweatshirt, revealing a ratty shirt. She walked into the water and went under. Looking around she began to panic, then she saw it. Reaching down she pulled on the top, letting the egg open. Expecting the yelling to come she braced herself. Only it was filled with a sweet calming voice.

_Come seek us where our voices sound  
we cannot sing above the ground  
and while you're searching ponder this  
we've taken what you'll sorely miss_

An hour long you'll have to look  
to recover what we took  
An hour's gone, the prospect's black  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back

Once it stopped she grabbed the egg and kicked up to the surface. Gasping for breath, Neville took the egg and sat it down, trying to help Hailey back up, she only kicked him since she couldn't breathe.

"It sang," she said in between gulps of breath.

"What?" Neville and Luna sang in unison.

"Give me back the egg; I need to listen to it again."

Neville rolled it back to her and she went under again. Once she was for sure she had it in her mind, she came back up, grabbed parchment and a quill, then wrote it down.

"No!" Neville yelled looking at his watch.

"What?" she said, looking at him as she was deciphering the puzzle.

"I stayed after the ball, and Snape got mad, so he gave me detention." He took his bag then looked at Hailey, "sorry, I can't help you," he waved, and then shot up the hill, stumbling every so often.

"Say the poem," Luna said.

"Come seek us where are voices sound."

"Underwater," Hailey drew a line on her paper from that sentence and wrote what Luna said.

"We cannot sing above the ground,"

"Again underwater,"

"We have taken what you'll sorely miss,"

Luna bit her lip, "What would you sorely miss?" Hailey snorted and shrugged, "what's the next one?"

"An hour long you'll have to look."

"O.k. you need something that will give you the ability to breathe under water for an hour."

Hailey thought, "The Bubblehead Charm!" she exclaimed. Luna sent her a confused look. "It lets you breathe underwater for about two hours, give or take a few." Luna nodded.

"How long does it take to master?" Hailey bit her lip that was the bad part; some grown witch's couldn't do it. The spell ranked right up on the list with the Patronus Charm.

"Let's just say, you don't practice it for N.E.W.T Exams," Luna nodded again.

"So let's try it," Hailey felt her mouth drop open, and then she quickly closed it.

"Sorry?" she said looking at her friend in disbelief, Luna grabbed a book from her bag and opened it, "Bubblehead Charm you say?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I do," Hailey responded, slumping against a tree.

"I think the incantation in _Ebublio_, it's like a mask, now want me to try?" She lifted her head from the book and looked at her.

"No offence Luna, but last time you did a spell that we had no clue about, you blew up a stack of books, and I got detention, I think I'll try this one," Luna shrugged and looked at her, nodding to say that she was ready.

Drawing her wand, she went back underwater. The same murky area was unchanged, "_Ebublio,_" she muttered, feeling as if all the breath was slowing drawing out of her system, and it was replenished with oxygen.

Slowly taking a breath she felt her lungs refill. Slinking farther into the water, she looked around, still breathing. The Lake was black, so she couldn't get a head start.

Coming back up, the water chamber that was surrounding her splashed on her chest.

"Come on," she said still soaking wet as she trudged from the water. "I'm hungry." They walked back toward the common room so Hailey could change on being noticed by everyone.

"Take a dip Potter?"

"Whoa, you're soaked!"

"You're not supposed to swim in the lake!" were all being yelled as Luna skipped at a slow speed beside a weighed down ginger.

She walked back into the room that she was sharing with Luna, changed, and headed for lunch.

The next time Hailey ran into Hailey, he had already found out from Cedric about it, and he already had a plan. The day of the task everyone was on edge, especially the twins, the only thing that made it worse was Rita Skeeter.

"Hailey, Harry, can I steal you for a moment, for a pre-task interview?" She winked when she finished. Hailey looked at Harry, knowing exactly what he was thinking, he already had too much publicity going around, and he defiantly didn't need to add more. Luckily they were saved when Colin Creevy walked up to them and said that Dumbledore need them in his office.

"Tell Dumbledore that they took a short cut, so I could get an interview, okay sweet cheeks," she patted him on the face and turned around to them.

"Sorry," Hailey said standing up, "I don't want to keep the Headmaster waiting," she stared at Harry till he finally got up and did the same. Then they were off to the second task.

_This is insane!_ Hailey thought, she was swimming under water, in the Black Lake, searching for some random thing. She looked around; all that she could see was a bunch of seaweed, very tall seaweed. Hailey stopped swimming for a moment. Tightening her ponytail, she felt a sudden jerk on her leg, bringing her down. Screaming unintentionally.

She looked down seeing the ugliest thing ever. At t=first she thought it was a fish with a trident that was bewitched, and then it dawned on her that it was a merperson. She felt a sudden slice in her leg, then familiar warmth running into the water.

"_Stupefy!" _ She shot her wand at the thing and it hurdled off. Catching her breath from a near heart attack, she tested her foot. It hurt, but all she had to do was get through this stupid task and it was over.

"Oh! It's you!" Hailey groaned inwardly, the annoying ghost was back.

"Myrtle!" she spun around and saw the translucent kid eyeing her hatefully.

"I thought I saw Harry, I was going to give him a hint!" she said and then hiccupped.

"Well, I can pass it on," she smiled, knowing that the lie wasn't that convincing. The ghost looked at her with a thinking face, and then shrugged.

"You might want to try over there," she pointed toward a statue. Hailey nodded and swam over suddenly seeing Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Luna all tied to a rope that seemed to go down for miles. She swam up to the closets one which was Hermione, and checked her pulse. She sighed and could breathe again, there was a pulse. Hailey thought, maybe each of them had to save four people; she got three of the four, just not Luna.

Hailey heard water movement and saw Harry checking Ron's pulse. He looked toward Hermione and saw Hailey. He looked confused, and then Hailey's puzzle finally fit. She would sorely Miss Luna, she had to save Luna. She swam to the end and began trying to untie the knot on one of her legs. She heard a sudden blast and saw Cedric swimming toward Cho, who was already untied, looking between them he pointed toward the wristwatch on his arm. They nodded, drew there, wands and fired at the rope. Hailey grabbed Luna's arm and swam toward the top toward Cedric.

She looked back feet from the top and saw those cursed sea creatures attacking Harry and Hermione and Ron floating toward the top. Harry was sinking lower and lower toward the bottom. Instincts kicked in as she pushed Luna up by her foot and began to swim back down, and what was worse was that water was beginning to seep into her mask.

She saw harry cast a stunning spell but he kept sinking like a rock. Getting close enough she reached down and grabbed Harry's hair, his eyes fluttered then closed, _ this is going to hurt_, she thought as she yanked with all her might upward. They weren't going to reach the top, before Harry died, or her mask was completely filled with water. Dropping her grip on his head she grabbed the back of his shirt, "_Ascendio!"_

The water was rushing by her, then suddenly she felt the cold rush of wind pass her, then with a thud her and Harry were on the dock. Harry was breathing hard and spitting out excess water, with a face of disgust.

Hailey patted him on the back and pulled a piece of seaweed out of her hair. He looked over at her with a pained grimace, that's when Hailey saw how much the monster's had actually done with him. There was a huge cut that started at his jaw and ran down his arm.

People were bustling around them finally Dumbledore came up and asked it they were o.k. both of them nodded and said thank you. Hermione came up and ran toward Harry.

"Harry! Oh my gosh you must be freezing," she took off her towel and threw it over him, "I think you deserve at least second," she said and kissed him on the head.

"I got last Hermione! I would be dead if it wasn't for Hailey!" By then Hailey was leaning up against the post of the dock, talking to Luna and Neville, while using a towel to brush the blood off of her ankle. She looked over at him and smiled then went back to talking.

"Well still since you saved me, when Viktor had to drop out," Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, and Hailey who was listening, let her mouth drop in surprise. She got up and limped over to where they were talking.

"Why did he drop?" she asked, reaching over and pulling more seaweed form Harry's hair.

"One of the Merpeople attacked him, since he used a shark transfiguration, they thought he really was one, he got so hurt, that he had to come back up to the top and resign."

"They are nasty little things," Harry commented.

"Well," Hailey said standing back up, "My foot won't stop bleeding; know where I can get something to make it stop?"

"Professor Dumbledore gave Viktor some gauze and medicine," Hermione said, Hailey nodded and limped over to where he was standing, talking with the other judges. At first she hesitated, knowing that the judges were talking about the scores, she was standing there elaborating, when he turned around.

"Need something Hailey?" Hailey stunned for moment, and then quickly responded.

"Hermione told me you were handing out towels and stuff, so I was wondering if you had any gauze for my foot." He looked down to where a pool of blood was forming under her foot.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything for that, but I do have a cloth you may use till we get back to the castle." He handed her some cloth and tape.

"Thank you sir," she taped her cloth to her foot and hopped back to Harry and Hermione. Suddenly Dumbledore's booming voice came over everyone.

"The judges have agreed to award first place to Mr. Diggory!" Cheers erupted throughout the three docks. "Seeing as Miss Potter would have finished first or Mr. Potter, if neither were so keen to get everyone out, we have agreed to tie them for second place!" The cheers got even louder as smiled weakly, the effects of bleeding were getting to her.

"The final task will be in June," and with that everyone got back on the boat, and headed back to Hogwarts.

A/N: Thoughts? I'm o.k. with this chapter, planning on doing the third task in the next chapter, and letting that one take up two. So! I am still planning on finishing this one and then resuming _**Just Harry**_. Thanks for all the reviews/ Story follows/ author follows They make my day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Hailey was jittery to say the absolute least. All of the Champions were sitting outside the maze in a tent. They wouldn't tell them what was in the tent, how long it stretched on, or anything else. All Hailey had to do was find the cup; she didn't think she had a chance of winning, not by a long-shot. Cedric, definitely, Harry, defiantly, Krum, no doubt. No matter how much she tried to reassure herself, she had a bad feeling about the maze. Not only did it look like death itself, it looked well, like an omen.

She tightened the ponytail that was securing her flame red hair.

"Champions!" All of the teen's looked toward the center of the room. "Line up with your Headmaster, First will be Potter, then Diggory, then Krum, then the boy Potter." Hailey snorted when Bagman said 'the boy Potter'. Hailey got up from the bed, and walked out in the front of the line.

She glanced back at Harry who was running his hand through his black hair. Bagman nodded and Hailey walked out into the stadium. Music was blaring and you could clearly see the stands and who was favorite. On the right Fans were dressed in tan and red and screaming 'Vic-Tor Krum!' over and over. Then most of the older Hogwarts students were in yellow for Cedric. Then it was a mix of blue and red in the rest, Seamus Finnigan had _Potter's_ written on his forehead, with the 's written in blue and Potter written in red.

Once they had all got lined up by their side to enter the maze, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome to the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. In this task the four Champions will have to enter the maze, which is filled with several unidentified creatures that they must overcome. Professor Moody has hidden the cup within the maze, and only he known's the exact location of the object. The first one to reach to cup wins. Now since Miss Potter," a large roar came from the middle section and Dumbledore waited for it to die down, Hailey smiled slightly and looked down at the ground.

"is in the lead, she will be first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Diggory," another roar of applause, "and Mr. Potter since they tied for first," this roar was defaming Hailey looked over at Harry who was slightly red, "and then finally Mr. Krum," a small applause was followed.

Dumbledore looked over at the four teen's, "good luck." He nodded above them and a cannon went off. Hailey took a breath and entered the murky maze.

She was up to five burns now. Here Hailey Potter was, taking on those stupid Blasted- Ended- Skrewts. Gripping her wand she yelled the only spell that came to mind, "_Pertificus Totalus_!" that only stunned two of the five. She heard footsteps behind her, turning away from the ten foot monsters she took a glance and saw a yellow uniform coming her way.

"_Impedimenta_!" a blast came from behind her and she immidatiley took cover on the grassy floor. Something pulled her to her feet; suddenly she met the same hazel eyes. "Thanks you," she breathed looking down and seeing how bad the burns were.

"Think of it as getting even," Cedric said winking at her; they walked back toward the way they came only to run into Harry.

"Hailey! Did you curse yourself?" Her jaw clenched and she balled her fists around her wand.

"Hagrid's Skrewts," Cedric said pointing the way they came. He nodded, then Hailey spoke,

"As much as I'm loving this get together, can one of you go find the cup, so I can get the heck out of here?!" she said, both of them smiled and nodded then went there separate ways. Hailey continued walking in random directions for most of the task, then she sank to her knees. She gripped her head in pain, someone was casting to Crusiatius Curse.

She was tempted for a moment to scream Knock It Off. Then she heard a scream, it wasn't a girly scream either, more like it happened on accident. Getting up, she began to walk toward the noise. The sight that greeted her made her blood boil. She absolutely hated anyone who even attempted the Curse, put performing it, not only caused her pain, but someone else as well. Not only that it was a champion who was performing it.

"_Stupefy!"_ the words left her lips right as she heard the disarming spell shoot at Krum as well. She looked back once Krum was on the ground. Harry was standing there shaking head to toe, with blood streaking his left leg.

She looked down and saw Cedric slowly shaking to his feet.

"You o.k. Ced?" she asked looking at him, but his eyes were straight past the famous twins, they were on a glowing cup and the end of the maze.

He shot off, Harry and Hailey hot on his heels. Hailey had no clue why she was running, she didn't want to win. _Screw Hogwarts_, she thought. All she wanted to do was get out of the maze. Suddenly Cedric stopped feet from the cup, within touching distance. He looked back at two fourteen year olds huffing and puffing behind him.

"One of you can have it," he stepped back, so they could get straight to the cup.

"No," both of them looked at each other in surprise, and then looked back at Cedric.

"You deserve it more," Hailey said stepping back, "I'm not even supposed to be in the tournament," Harry nodded in agreement.

"You both saved me, at least one of you should go," he backed up even farther and Harry did the same, only pushing Hailey forward first.

"You deserve to win Hales," he smiled at her nodded in encouragement.

"Yeah," Cedric piped up, "you tipped me off about the dragons, and saved me from Krum," Hailey stood still for a moment then looked at both of them.

"Together," both of them looked at her like she was crazy, this was going to be tough.

"If we all say we got here at the same time, then we split everything," she looked at them, hoping they would say yes. Finally they both walked up to the cup.

"One," Cedric said.

"Two," Hailey said.

"Three," Harry said.

Hailey felt an odd sensation as they landed on the ground, she sakily raised herself from the ground, and looked over to find Cedric doing the same while Harry was testing his leg.

"Where are we?" he mumbled. Hailey looked around; it was a graveyard, a depressing on at that. She looked over at Harry who was leaning up against a headstone that read three different names, Instantly Hailey saw Tom Riddle.

"Harry!" she said looking at him, feeling absolutely scared to death.

"What?" he said clutching his wand tighter.

"Does Tom Marvolo Riddle sound familiar?" she hissed, pointing to the headstone. His jaw dropped as he looked at the stone.

"Cedric we've got to go now!"

She w ran over to Harry and let him link his arm around her shoulder. Just as they were close to the cup Harry began to scream.

"Harry?" Cedric said stopping and looking at him, Hailey looked up slightly to find him clutching his head.

She looked back and saw man coming toward them with a bundle in his arms just as Harry screamed even louder and sank to his knees.

Hailey grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him over to a tombstone shaking him. She heard Cedric to the right of them say very bravely, "Who are you? What do you want?" she looked back at the man, "_Kill the spare!"_ Hailey froze just a green light came streaking toward him, then he was blown back and was laying to still for Hailey's liking. She left Harry and ran over to him, beginning to lightly shake him and slap his face.

"Come on Ced, wake up!" she felt her eyes get prickly and somehow she knew he wasn't going to wake from this slumber.

"Cedric!" she screamed feeling tears roll down her cheeks spilling onto his body.

She looked over at Harry who was stunned as well. Then the man with the bundle sat the thing down and stunned Harry, well actually stunned him. Hailey looked around for her wand and saw it lying near the bundle. Looking around she saw a rock and threw it at the man. He deflected it easily, and put herself in a body lock.

"Now Wormtail!" the cold voice hissed. Hailey gulped, she knew what was in that blanket, she wanted to scream, to yell at the top of her lungs, but no one was around.

Wormtail walked over to the bundle and picked it up, while setting a nearby cauldron on fire. The thing hit the bottom with a thud and Wormtail walked over to the grave where all of the Riddle's peacefully rested up until now.

"Bone, of the father, unknowingly given," the tomb split open, a bone was raised from the grave. Then it dawned on Hailey, every fiber in her body wanted to go and kill the little monster inside. Wormtail was going to bring Voldemort back. She felt sick.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given," Hailey shut her eyes, the heard a swish, a scream, a thud, and a splash. Hesitantly she opened her eyes, choking back puke, she saw Wormtail, cradling his arm, while it was shinning a ruby color, then he advanced toward Hailey and Harry. He drew a fresh knife that had two blades with a handle in the middle.

"Blood of the enemies, unwillingly given," he slit Harry on wrist then walked over to Hailey. Even if she was in a body bind, she gave him the glare that sat him on fire as he bent down quickly and did a quick slash on her head opposite from the other scar.

Wormtail went and dripped the blood into the cauldron and stepped back bowing. Hailey looked at Harry who finally realized who and what the cauldron was becoming. The tub went up in flames and suddenly a tall thin man was erupting from the cauldron. He had slits for a nose, and ruby red eyes. His eyes were glued on Harry, who was frozen in complete fear.

Lord Voldemort had risen again, and Hailey wasn't very happy about it.

"Your arm Wormtail!" Tom hissed.

"Master, thank you, master," he held out the stub of an arm and Tom's face contorted in anger.

"The other arm!" He said, and Wormtail lowered it then let his other arm rise up and Tom pressed his ugly nail into it.

Suddenly black cloaks where billowing everywhere, then all of them were in a circle arragened around the three people. Tom however didn't ackwonaldge them, she was observing Cedric's body. He took his bare foot and pushed his cheek over.

"Such a shame, what a handsome boy," he raised his foot as if to break his face, but not before Hailey yelled.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" everyone froze and Hailey was beginning to move again.

Tom walked over, on top of her. "You're the less famous one aren't you? Hannah is it?" he asked taunting her, he turned away obviously not expecting an answer, but got one regardless.

"It's Hailey," she said, "Hailey Potter." He looked back at her, his eyes going crazy. He didn't say a word, but sent her a glare that said to her, _you die first._

"I must confess my friends, I am disappointed." He paused as a man threw himself forward, "Forgive us my lord!" he wailed.

"_Crucio_," he said simply. And Hailey let out a small gasp and everyone turned toward the two children. Hailey was screwing up her face so she wouldn't let out another sound, and the action didn't go overlooked.

"does it hurt Potter?" Hailey opened her eyes, and stared straight at the man who murdered her parents.

"A little Tom," she knew she sounded stronger than she really was, and because of that comment, she was probably going to die then and there. He turned his back to her and she breathed, so she was going to live for another five minutes or so.

"You all have, hopefully noticed by now, those two young guests have been here. Of course you all know who this is," he pointed to Harry, like a snake he strode up to him, getting right in his face.

"What lies have feed you legend Harry Potter, your filthy mother gave her life for her only son, but now," he raised his hand, "I can touch you," he pressed his hand against his forehead and Harry shouted in pain, while Hailey sat there helplessly.

"Then this one, holds I record I recall." He smiled at Hailey who stared at him ruefully, "two hours under the Crusiatius Curse as an infant, I presume. I know that you are no newbie to pain, but is your dear brother?" Again he had a gleeful smile on his face as he barked at Wormtail, "let Potter down," he turned toward Harry, "Let's duel."

He was sick. That was all Hailey could say, Harry stumbled to his feet, and grabbed his wand. He was shaking as well. Then he smiled at him, "You have been taught how to duel I presume? First we bow," Tom bowed, but Harry stayed limp, _Yes_! Hailey thought.

"Come on now Harry, Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your mannors would he? I said bow!" Tom struck his wand in a downward motion, and Harry was bent forcefully to the grass.

"That a boy Harry!" Tom said happily.

"_Crucio!"_ he shot the pain at him, and Harry instantly went to the floor, rolling around and twisting about, once again Hailey sat on the sideline, watching her brother perish at her mouth. Tom looked over at Hailey and saw her discomoft.

"Want to duel Hailey? Well come on!" he kicked her wand to her; she stood up, grabbed it, and breathed, _time to die_.

"Now, can you bow for Lord Voldemort?" he asked.

"When Hell freezes over!" she said staring at him, not blinking.

"_Crucio!_" Knives that was all she felt, something or someone was stabbing her, and wasn't going to give up anytime soon. Hailey heard screaming, she couldn't tell who or where it was coming from. Finally the pain began to subside. She opened her eyes and vaguely saw that she was still in the graveyard.

Pushing against the ground she stood up, everything was spinning. Taking deep breaths she picked up her wand, knowing full well she couldn't battle if she tried, at least she will go down fighting.

"Still wanting to fight?" Tom's voice was trying to seep through cotton in her mind, Hailey only nodded, not daring to speak, knowing if she did she would hurl.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ Hailey felt her legs buckle beneath her, and Harry dimly calling her name. _Keep your eyes open!_ She had to, knowing full well if she let them close, she would die.

So she watched, she saw Harry yell at Tom saying that he killed her, and Tom only smiled. Then the unthinkable happened, Tom shot the killing curse at Harry once more, and all Harry could do was shot a disarming spell. They stayed like that for a while, then a gold sheet erupted around them, Hailey kept her face plain, but stared in awe as something started to appear, Cedric, Cedric was standing there, smiling, still with his uniform on. Then an old man came out, finally Lily Potter was standing there, along with James, smiling at their son. Hailey still stayed limp, she had to, and once she got a chance they were grabbing the cup and leaving.

The cotton that she felt in her ears was getting thicker. They had to get this over with. Then Harry pulled away, and ran straight to her, she stood up. The cotton was becoming fuller by the second, Harry and everyone else, stood in shock, that she was still alive. Her once light blue sweat suit was now a dark red by her stomach. She grabbed Harry's hand, shoved him toward Cedric. She grabbed his hand then Harry's. Harry said a spell, that couldn't be heard through the thick wool that was now there, and then they were flying.

They landed with a thud. Hailey layed completely still. Wating for someone to do something anything. She heard several screams after several moments, then a pair a hands turned her over. Dumbledore was starign down at her, she didn't even let him talk before she said in hoarse voice, "Tom's back," he nodded, then looked over her, she immidately pressed a hand to her side.

Dumbledore moved her hand, unzipped her jacket, and rolled up her tank top, revealing nasty gashes all over her stomach. "Hailey, look at me," she had been on the verge of closing her eyes but she refocused her attention on him for the time being.

"What was the spell?" he asked urgently, now that she had thought about it, she didn't recognize it.

"Sanctumspera? Or something along those lines," she looked over to find Harry, that's when she saw Cedric body laying limply on the ground, and Harry no where to be found.

"Severus!" Dumbledore called, the greasy- haired potions master strided over to where Hailey was laying, Snape kept on glancing at her face, then he looked at the slices and gashes on her stomach.

"Potter, how are you still alive?" he asked once the headmaster had left, she shrugged, "I get lucky sir."

Snape kept staring at her then spoke, "this might hurt,"Hailey nodded then looked over again for Harry, all around the stadium as well, then she looked up at the potions master, "sir, where is Harry?"

A/N: I really hope I did this chapter justice! Thoughts? I'm probably going to do one more chapter; this one is by far the longest ever… so yeah! Thanks for all the reviews and follows


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Tell the world I'm coming home,_

_Let the rain,_

_Wash away,_

_All the pain of yesterday,_

_I know my kingdom waits,_

_And they've forgiven my mistakes,_

_I'm coming home._

_I'm coming home,_

_Tell the world I'm coming._

_**Coming Home: Dirty Money and Skylar Grey**_

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"Where's Harry sir?" she asked once more, pulling her tie die tank top down, and sitting up. But, Snape continuing to ignore her, instead he turned to the headmaster who was talking quietly to Fudge. Hailey still wasn't fully healed; most of her scrapes and cuts were still bleeding, just not as severely. Hailey, watched as Dumbledore began barking orders.

"Cornelius, will you please attended to the staff about what has happened hear tonight," he said, the minister nodded and began ushering remaining teachers into an area.

"Severus, Minevera,-," suddenly Hailey looked around, there was no Moody. The flask! It was Polyjuice potion! He was a Death Eater; she couldn't believe it had taken her this long to connect the dots. Now that she saw it, it was rather obvious on how he only drank out of that cup, and how after a while his tongue would go in and out.

"Professor!" All three of them looked at her in surprise, "its Moody! He probably took Harry to his office!" Snape cocked his head to the side in thought, so did McGonagall, Dumbledore only looked at her seriously then spoke.

"Are you for sure Hailey?" he asked his eyes omitting the usual twinkle.

"He isn't here, he only drinks from that bloody flask, and he does about every hour as well, also, has anyone else noticed that his tongue would slink in and out of his mouth from time to time, and when it did, he would take another swig out of the thing?" she looked at unblinking.

He only nodded, and then looked around, "Filius!" Professor Flitwick emerged from the group, looking deathly pale.

"Yes, Albus," he was trying hard to control his emotions, and Hailey could see it.

"Can you escort Miss Potter to my office then come back down immediately. He nodded and Hailey stood up, biting her lip as she breathed and joined him, looking around she saw Neville looking at her in the stands and Luna behind him, Neville giving her a look that said, 'Are you o.k.' she nodded, but saw that he didn't believe her on bit.

They walked in silence and went they arrived at his office, it automatically opened up. Flitwick didn't follow her in, so she walked in herself. When she arrived there were already chairs lined up in front of his desk, she sank into one, breathing hard. She already knew that he was going to make them spill about what happened. She sighed and stood up again, Hailey knew if she had to describe when Cedric died, she would break down into tears, and that couldn't happen. Most people told her that she was worse than Harry about her feelings. But, Hailey always thought that it wasn't important what she was feeling, as long as she got over it. If that meant not grieving and staying silent for days, she was o.k., because she knew that she couldn't be. Hailey looked back when she heard the door creak open.

In walked a tall, scraggly looking man who had been on the run for a year. His eyes and face were smiling when he saw Hailey. Hailey got up and ran over to him. She gripped his tattered clothes hard. She felt him stroke her head. They stayed like that for a long time. Finally Sirius pulled back looking down at her smiling.

"You look like you've been through hell," he said with a grin on his face, Hailey returned the smile even though she felt hollow inside.

"Harry looks worse," she said. He bent down and looked at her in the eye.

"Is he really back?" he asked. Hailey felt herself began to tremble, but she nodded anyway. Sirius enveloped her in a hug as Hailey continued to tremble.

"But I feel sorry for him," she mumbled into Sirius' shoulder.

"Why?" he said a smiling creeping onto his face.

"He doesn't have a nose," she heard his old bark-like laugh. Then pulled away,

"Seriously?" Hailey nodded smiling.

"The Great Lord Voldemort doesn't have a nose!" They both laughed, but stopped as Dumbledore accompanied by Harry entered the room. Harry face was white. Sirius immedaitley rushed to his side and helped him into a nearby chair. Hailey went over and sat down beside him. Then Dumbledore began to explain what had unfolded in the third task.

Hailey sat silent, no even listening to the conversation, she had experienced it, wasn't that enough? Then the room became silent, Hailey kept staring at her feet, not looking up.

"You two have showed great courage during this tournament," Dumbledore began, but Hailey interrupted, knowing that she would rather just get it over with.

"Where do you want to start?" she asked not looking up, as her leg began to bounce impatiently.

"The beginning of the task," he said, Hailey could feel his eyes staring at her seriously. Hailey looked up to meet his gaze and told her story.

"I went into the maze, mainly just going left, and then right when I could, then I came across Hagrid's Blast- Ended- Skrewts." She pointed to a burn on her head near where Wormtail had slit her.

"Cedric," he voice wavered and her hand went down to her bracelet that he had given her, "came and helped her get past them, only to find out that it was a dead end, we walked back and came upon Harry. I told one of them to find the cup, so I could get out and we all went separate ways," she finished. But, Dumbledore kept staring at her, Hailey breathed and asked a dangerous question.

"Anything else," she asked, her leg hadn't stopped moving,

"Not for now," he said and turned his attention to Harry who then explained what had happened with his leg.

"What happened when you touched the cup?" he asked, neither of them spoke for a moment then Hailey asked a question that had been bothering her every since Moody's first class.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" she looked at him feeling more anxious by the moment, not really wanting to hear the answer. He nodded so she proceeded.

"Can spells have a lasting effect?" As soon as the words left her lips she regretted them, it sounded to her like she was asking about Neville's parents.

"What do you mean?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Like, when, well," she was going to say 'someone' and 'a person' instead she went the simple way, "I stayed under the Crusiatius Curse for two hours right?" He nodded, not really sure where the conversation was going.

"Well since I was under it for so long, do you think it has a re accruing action?"

"Explain," he said leaning back in his chair.

"Well, Moody's first lesson was about the unforgivable, and he cast the Crusiatius," Sirius gapped when she said it but continued anyway.

"When he did, I well felt pain." She finished, and began to twirl her hair in her finger. She sighed and watched the reaction of everyone's faces unfold.

"Since you were under that particular spell, it is possible that a connection between yourself and the spell," Hailey nodded, she still had another question, but chose not to ask it.

"Tell me what happened after you touched the cup," harry explained everything, except for some things.

"Harry was battling him and I still sat on the side in a body look, all I wanted to do was get out and Tom saw that, so he told me to duel. We did and I got hit with that spell." Dumbledore nodded. After they filled in everything else, then stood up, and walked down to the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hailey was very distant with everyone the next few days. She knew she was being stupid. She didn't go through it alone, a most she should be comforting Harry right now, but he was distant as well. So here she sat, under a tree near the black lake. It was her fault, no matter what people told her, she couldn't get away from the truth, even if it wasn't entirely it was partly. She was the one who told both of them to take the cup, it was her fault partly. And she couldn't tear her mind from it.

"Hey," she heard a soft voice and determined that it was Harry. She didn't say anything as he sat down beside her.

"You look thin," he said.

"So do you," she said coldly.

"Coming to Cedric's memorial?" he asked, Hailey nodded, with her lip bit. In truth, she didn't want to. Neville had convinced her that she need to. Luna even said it might be considered rude to skip it, but she would understand if she had to skip.

She looked at him, "I got sorted," she said. Hailey actually couldn't believe that she was able to transfer, she had gotten Gryffindor. Harry looked at her expecting what house she got.

"I got Gryffindor," he nodded.

"We'll need a keeper," he said looking at her. Hailey snorted.

"I don't play keeper." Harry looked confused,

"What do you play?" Hailey shrugged, what she really wanted to play was beater, but she knew for a fact that wasn't an option because of her frame, short and skinny.

"You might be a chaser," Hailey shook her head, she was fast, but she wasn't quick.

"Seeker?" Hailey shook her head again.

"You want to play beater?" Hailey nodded this time and smiled at him,

"I need to get some of this anger out," Harry stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Cedric's Memorial isn't till seven, it's only four now, I know where they keep the stuff," he said as she followed him toward the pitch on the other side of the school. People were watching them as they walked through the school together.

Halfway through, kids started to follow them, wondering where they were going.

Once they were close to the pitch a kid literally ran up to Harry and asked him where he was going.

"To the Quidditch Pitch Collin," he answered, and they continued to walk. About ten people were now walking five feet behind them. Then suddenly Harry stopped. "I think we should go get Fred and George," Hailey nodded and they turned around. When they came back they had ten people in there group, they were actually going to play a real match, and thirty people were following them now.

When they finally got into the dressing room they divided into teams. Ron was going to play Keeper, while Harry played Seeker, then Hailey and Dean played beaters, and Ginny was playing Seeker.

Then Seamus stepped in to play keeper, while Luna said she would play seeker, then Fred and George were the beaters of course, and finally Katie said she would step into play seeker.

When they all walked out onto the pitch the whole Gryffindor house was up in the stands. Everyone stood still for a moment, and looked at one another.

"Let's play," Hailey said. They let loose the Snitch, and then the bludgers and Quaffle and they were playing.

Hailey wasn't as good as Harry on broom. But still she was just as good as Fred, George, and Ginny. Within the first minute Hailey hit the bludger so hard that it hit Katie in the foot and they had to stop playing. One because of that, and two because Harry caught the snitch.

It was fun

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tables were mixed with random houses at random tables at dinner that night. When Hailey and Harry sat down all eyes fell on them and the hall became hushed. Both of them sat in the back, and both kept their eyes on the table, away from the stares. Dumbledore had apparently picked up on the trouble and clapped his hands so the food would appear. After dinner, which neither twin touched, Dumbledore stood up.

"Another year," he paused, "has ended."

"They are many things, I wish to tell you tonight, but first I wish to acknowledge a very sad lost, l wish for you all to raise you glasses in honor of Cedric Diggory,"

Everyone did and low 'Cedric Diggory' was murmur across the hall.

"I think you all have a right to know how Cedric Diggory's death came about," Hailey bit her lip, knowing that no one would believe him.

"He was murdered, by Lord Voldemort," He paused, as gasps and screams at the name echoed through the hall. Hailey sat staring at Dumbledore, not make a sound. Her leg had begun to go up and down again.

"The ministry doesn't want me to tell you this but, I think it would have been an insult to his memory," he continued over the small gasps.

"There are two other people who had a connection to his death," Hailey ran a hand through her hair; she couldn't believe he was going to bring them up.

"I am of course talking about Hailey and Harry Potter," The whole hall, even the teachers turned and looked at them. Hailey kept her eyes on the table, letting Dumbledore's words go through on ear, and out the other.

"One was willing to call out Voldemort from injuring Cedric's body more, and the other, willing to risk their life in order to get his body back."

"Let us not dwell that he is gone, but let his memory fill us up,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hailey dragged her trunk down the stairs, she was taking the Hogwarts express home, it was easier for Abby to get her that way.

She was walking toward Harry when she felt someone grab her waist. Instinctively she gripped her wand only to find Gabby hugging her.

"I'm going to miss you," she said. Hailey smiled at her, she liked Beauxbatons, but she wanted to go to Hogwarts, even if it meant leaving someone behind.

"Gabrielle! Le chariot est de partir!" Gabby turned around to look at Fleur. She nodded, then Hailey did something she never did before, she spoke in French, not only spoke but fluently.

"Amusez-vous sur le chariot Fleur!" Hailey waved and turned to go, but stopped when Fleur yelled out to her.

"Have fun on the train!" Hailey smiled and kept walking toward the courtyard where everyone was gathered for departure.

Once she saw Harry she walked over and sat beside him on a bench, Hermione was talking to Krum and Ron was eyeing him distastefully. He stopped as Hermione walked over and started talking.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" she asked, her voice wavering, while her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

Hailey and Ron laughed, while Harry shook his head no.

"One thing's for sure," Ron said standing up, looking out into the sunset.

"What?" Hermione asked, a smile tearing at her lips.

"Well," he said turning back to them, "now that Hailey's here, we're bound to get in twice the trouble," he stated. They all laughed. At that moment Hailey realized something.

She wasn't going to be a part of the Golden Trio, but oddly, she was o.k. with that. A part of her didn't want to be, and she certainly couldn't force herself in, they had to much history together to let someone else in. But there was something else there, between her and Harry, they were brother and sister. But, something told Hailey that she was not going to get something's out of Harry, and since they didn't grow up together, it was going to be harder.

Well, whatever, comes, she thought, I'll just face it when it does.

A/N: O.K! That is the end of part one! My plan is to start on Just Harry immediately, then write a few One-Shots here and there, then write part two. Also thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXxfor supporting me from the beginning, and also to Baby Huey, I hope my writing got better as the Story progessed. Thanks for everything!


End file.
